Dont Drink the Water
by LeanneG
Summary: Bella's stuck at a daycare with the last child waiting for her daddy to come, during a viral Zombie apocalypse. snarky Bella. rated m for potty words and citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Drink the Water**

**By LeanneG  
>Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. <strong>  
>The plot bunny does though, like his dusty cousin, he hides under my bed.<p>

AU, OOC, Rated M for potty words and possible lemony fun times

I feel like this is ripe with cliché. I'm a fic virgin so be gentle. if it sucks please for the love of Rob, tell me if i should continue.

I'm going die in this room, surrounded by puppets and finger paint. I'm an orphaned, part time college student who never goes out. I have a total of two friends over the age of 5 and I've only ever had one real boyfriend, and he was a douche. It's all so damned anticlimactic. I've given up any real chance of survival just by coming to work and having a conscience. I'll never have a chance to try a keg stand, or do the walk of shame. I've never even worn a thong for its intended purpose. It's all so depressing. Shit, I shouldn't be thinking like this, Layla's napping right next to me. Having these emo bang swoosher moments are not helping I need to get over myself. Self-pity is right up my alley lately.

I wonder if it was bad karma that got me here, I haven't screwed anyone over lately. I live alone, my dad was a cop before he died so I obey the law. I rock a very lonely, very vanilla life. I scrub my hands roughly over my face, letting out a deep sigh. If I'd have known I was going die young I would have lived a little harder, partied some, maybe put out more.

It's been almost a week since the last teacher, Miss Lauren, left, or tried to anyway. I'm only an assistant teacher and most definitely should not be in charge. The day the shit hit the fan started like any other Tuesday. I get to work by nine, get a rundown on the day's curriculum and squeeze my ass into the morning circle. On this Tuesday though, parents started flying into the parking lot early. Everyone seems to be rushing to the extreme. I was starting to get freaked out. I finally caught one parent's attention while he was struggling to get his son's stuff together. Little Mikey's dad told us to turn on the radio and listen to the news as he was rushing out the door. I ran to the teacher's room with a few other staff following, and flipped on the piece of crap stereo. Emergency broadcasts were telling everyone to stay indoors and stay off the roads. Some kind of bio-hazard spill on the other half of the country, had infected people with a virus that made them crazy, almost rabid. It had taken hours to spread the continent. The infected were attacking others, biting them, eating them, and in turn, spreading the virus. There was speculation it may have enter public water supplies.

I said I'd stick around, until someone came to pick up the last little girl. Twenty four hours had passed and I was still waiting with one other teacher, Miss Lauren, for someone to come get Layla. Lauren was one of those people who probably shouldn't be working with children. He gossiped a lot. She somehow managed to cover shallow and clicky like a high school girl could only dream of achieving. She spent most of her time here gaggling to other teachers instead of actually working with the kids.

After spending only a day with this woman, I wanted to stuff her in a paint shaker for the sake of mankind. She made my ears bleed. I needed to take a break from all the eye rolling I'd been doing so I went to the bathroom to pee, came back out and it was just me and the kid. Layla told me after; Lauren told her she had to run to her car really quick. She left the door wide open on her way out too. Layla was busy trying to find lost puzzle pieces or something behind the indoor climber, I could hear her muttering to herself. I rush over to close the door, my eyes catch movement outside just before the door's latched, so I look. I think it took me a solid minute of staring to process the sight. There's Mrs. Cope, our elderly neighbor. She's missing the flesh from her shoulder. I think even from here I can see bone. Most of her scalp is missing from the same side, goo and blood was just dripping from her wounds. She's eating whatever's left of Lauren's face and neck. She's leaning over the limp body in the dirt by Lauren's car. Even from where I was standing, across the parking lot from the action, I could hear tendons popping and splattery, squishing noises. I don't remember shutting the door. I came back to reality scrubbing vomit out of the entry way carpet.  
>From what Layla has told me, her parents aren't together. She lives with her dad most of the time, his name is Edward. I guess he went on a business trip so she's been staying with her mom. The way Layla made it sound, she's not the most attentive mother and her parents have never been married. She said she'd rather not stay with her mom, that she never wanted to do anything with her... I guess the proof is in the pudding because she never showed to pick her kid up. I hope she was eaten, that would be her only good excuse.<p>

Layla will probably wake soon, she's been napping for close to an hour. I brushed some of her hair from her face, it's pretty dirty know, it's not like shampoo is a staple at a small daycare center. Thank god for wet wipes or even I'd smell by now. I feel a wave of pity for her; I don't think she'll ever see her dad again. I know how that feels.  
>Maybe I should re-inventory our food. I tore this place apart after Lauren left, looking for anything edible. Besides the fruit snacks and Twinkies from the rows of cubbies, we still have some apple sauce singles, a box of graham crackers, some soy butter, grape jelly, some cheerio's, and enough fruit juice cocktail to ensure I never drink it again, if I ever get out of here. There were a few cases of bottled water in the teacher's room too but, I'm trying to conserve those. With a good idea of what's left, I put everything back in the kitchenette. Three days ago we lost power, so no more fridge. We chugged milk and ate cheese slices like a couple of heroes. At least the water was still running; flushing toilets are way better than talking a four year old into shitting in a bucket. I won't let her drink from the tap though; I don't have a clue if it's contaminated with whatever made everyone rabid? A zombie? The undead? The radio was saying the C.D.C. reported that the sick were technically dead. Is zombie a P.C. term? Is there anyone else left alive and normal who would give a shit? A hefty sigh leaves me as I turn to go back to Layla...<br>Before the kid wakes up, I check the doors again, to make sure we're still locked in safe, all the glass has wire in it, like you see in public schools. I found some nails in the supply closet so I nailed all the window frames shut. I tacked a bunch of nap blankets up too. I was going for, 'Out of sight, out of mind' for Layla's sake. I don't bother checking the windows anymore, I know what I'll see when I look outside. They don't seem to hang around so much now that they can't see in, the windows are set high, but the light at night attracts them. We sleep under a blanket tent we made now too, another layer to smother the flashlight.

"Miss Bella?" She sounds less frightened today when she wakes, maybe more resigned to this reality. I sit next to her mat and she cuddles up next to me. "Hey Baby, sleep o.k.?" she yawns and nods her head. She suddenly looks so sad. "Daddy isn't coming today either, is he?" I try not to frown and with a false upbeat tone follow with "I don't know baby, but I hope so."

A/N:

so this is my firts tickle in writing anything R&R. tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

ok lovies, heres chapter 2. i have no beta, just word :/ i found a couple mistakes in chapter1 so i'll go back and fix it sometime soon. thanks for the kind words, if you find something doesnt run well, please tell me. i'm learning as i'm writing. please R&R !

btw= E&B are steph's, the zombies are mine 3

A few hours later, I'm all crayoned out. My inner kid needs a break. I try to keep her as busy as I can during the day so she'll sleep hard at night. The one window with the blanket pulled back tells me the sun is going down, the fading light, cast's creepy looking distorted shadows across the circle area rug. "You ready to eat now, Layla?" I get up and put the crayons away. "Miss Bella?" I look over to where she's hanging her picture. "I wish we had hotdogs." she says with a pout. I'm pretty friggin' sick of crackers too. I think at this point I'd give my left titty for anything in the meat family. "aww, girlie, me too but all we have are left over snacks." We frown together " how about I get us a little something while you clear off a spot for us to munch" she sighs and nods at me, I turn and head for the tiny kitchenette.

We eat in an easy silence, the sun has gone down more now, and I'm just starting to clean up. "Lay, honey, why don't you pick out a few books we can read inside the blanket fort." It's when I turn to finish cleaning that I hear noises outside. Fuck, not again. I start to hum 'Head Shoulders Knees and Toes' to muffle out the moaning that usually follows. Except, there's no moaning, just shuffling near the rear entrance. then, nothing. The rear door is through the teacher's lounge so I'm not sure if something is trying to get in. I stop humming and wait. I hear noises by the front now. I look over to where Layla is picking books when I hear it.

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM"

I jump and shriek-squeal. Something's banging on the metal front door. I shoot over to the book shelf so I'm close to Lalya, grabbing up the baseball bat I jacked from the school-agers toy bucket. I loosely cover Layla's mouth just in case she screams, though I should probably be covering my own. Whatever it is, is trying to get in. I can't see anything, since I've hung a towel over the glass. "Layla?" I can hear the muffled yelling of a man. I know the zombie people don't talk anymore. "Layla, are you in there? LAYLA!" I let out the breath I was holding with a shaky whoosh. "Daddy?" it comes out of her in a tiny whisper. I wanna rush the door but I really don't know what's on the other side. "Baby, I want you to go hide in your special spot, o.k.? I'll come get you just as soon as it's safe, I promise." I can see she wants to argue, but the look on my face must tell her how serious this really is. She nods her head and takes off for the kitchenette.

I suck at inner pep talks, so I don't even try. I hike up my proverbial big girl panties, tighten my grip on the bat, and head slowly towards the door. With the end of the bat, I move the towel/curtain I've hung, about 3 inches out of the way. All I see is some dark cloth, maybe a tee-shirt. I really wasn't giving myself enough of a view, so with a huff I move closer and pull the towel back some more. There is definitely a man there. From the parts of him I can see, he's tall, sweaty, dirty, and hot. Very hot, and he has a gun drawn. It's big and black and he looks like he knows what he's doing with it. My girly bits sigh in appreciation. He does have big hands. Ugh, I shake my head a little. I need some coffee, or vodka.

He sees my face and visibly relaxes his stance some. He expected to see something horrible too.

I take a deep breath and unlock the door. I open it quickly, just enough for him to get in and he does. I'm smoothly but gently, pushed to the side as he locks and secures the door. He spins around and faces me. I feel dwarfed he's so tall. There's a moment of still quiet while we just look at each other. He breaks the silence first. "Is Layla here? She's my daughter, she's 4, brownish red hair, green eyes. Her mother was supposed to pick her up…" I'm just staring at him speechless. His brow furrows, "you ok?' he asks me. It takes a minute for my mouth to catch up with my brain. "Yes! Sorry, sorry. Layla's here" I stand there awkward for a second. "Shit, wait here" I say as I walk away towards the kitchen area. God he must think I'm friggin' slow. I haven't had to make conversation with a grown up in a week and what, I forget how? Fuck.

I make my way to the kitchen and can sense Layla's dad is following me, probably making sure I'm not actually licking windows or anything. I peek back at him; he's looking around, maybe checking to make sure we're really safe in here. I tap out 'head shoulders knees and toes' on the counter top and Layla pops out like a jack in the box. It only takes a split second before her eyes focus on her father. She lets out a Disney worthy squeal, and darts at her dad. He scoops her up with a very unmanly sob. I can't stay and watch, it makes me ache inside.

I slip out of the kitchen and make my way to the main room, tidying up the book shelf. They'll probably be leaving. I don't know what will happen next. Will I be invited along? I never really thought this far ahead. I could try to make it back to my house. My roommate's probably a zombie now though; she was kind of a pansy. That blows, I really liked her.

I only have a half a tank of gas so I could make it to the reservation. Maybe Jake and his dad are safe. I frown. My hopes aren't all that high for a closeted cross dressing flamer and his wheelchair bound dad. I'll probably head that way anyway, my options are pretty limited, I'll just bring my bat.

I chance a peek and the reunion in the kitchen. Layla's being checked over by her dad. She prattles on about how I took care of her and kept her safe. How she wants a hot dog really bad, that we played all the games on the shelf and that I'm really pretty. Her father hums and nods ash she babbles on. I can see the little girl that's been dormant for the last few days, bloom under her father's adoration. He looks up and sees me watching. He gives me a wide, watery smile then his attention is back on his daughter.

It's night now. Layla is asleep next to her father. He won't let her out of his sight. I fed him his fill of snack food and he's cleaned up the best he could with wet wipes. He agreed the water can't be trusted. We've squished ourselves in the blanket fort to keep warm and to keep the light dimmed. I've learned his name is Edward from Layla, and that he's an ER doctor. "So tell me, Miss Bella" he pauses to layer on the teasing effect my daycare name carries. "Why have I never seen you here before? Are you a teacher?" I readjust in my sleeping stuff. "I work really weird hours, they umm, change every day." I look up at him hoping he doesn't think I'm some vapid dumbass. "I'm only a teacher's assistant. I'm going to school part time and working part time to pay for it. My dad was helping me out before the accident." He looks at me questionably so I push on. "He was a cop, here in Forks, but was killed in a robbery six month ago." I take a deep breath against the pain in my chest from talking about my dad. "It just worked out that I found a job willing to work with me." I feel awkward talking about myself. He nods his head, glancing down at his daughter.

"I honestly didn't think I'd find her. I don't have words for how thankful I am that you stayed with her." his whisper holds so much weight. "When everything went bad, I was in a conference in Port Angeles. The city almost instantly went to shit. There was looting and fires. Sick people were everywhere. The army was just shooting at anything that moved. They tried to quarantine the area but it was too late. I had to walk most of the way back. Hiding out where I could along the way. I just got back to Forks, this afternoon." He looks exhausted, like he hasn't slept in days. "I checked Jess's house first, Layla's mother." He pauses and shakes his head. "There wasn't anyone there, but I noticed Layla's backpack and coat was missing, so my first thought was to check here. On my way out I found blood leading to the bathroom" Edward frowns and looks again at Layla. He whispers quieter. "I found Jess trapped in there, she had been bitten or scratched. She wasn't… there anymore" I get what he's trying to say. I'm having a hard time grasping what he's seen. We're quiet for a few minutes before he speaks again.

"I got a hold of my brother, Emmett, before my cell phone died." He says after a while. "He's at my parent's place. He said it's safe and there's a few of our friends there. It's a really big house, set pretty far into the woods. Honestly it's a pretty nice set up. My mom's a bit of a hippie. She keeps chickens and goats. We like to tease her about it. Now I'm just grateful." My heart drops, I knew they were leaving, and now I feel inconsequential. I don't want to think about what's next yet. I'm unbelievably tired after tonight. "Maybe we should try to sleep, your kid wakes up at the ass crack of dawn." He smirks at me all smexy like, so I give an internal girly sigh. "And they let you teach little ones with a mouth like that." I give him the finger with a smirk of my own before settling in to sleep.

I don't know what time it is when I wake up .I'm disoriented and comfier than usual, so I open an eye to make sure I didn't roll on top of Layla. The first thing I notice is it's still dark. The next thing is the chest I'm currently using as a pillow. Everything from last night comes back to me in an instant. I want to believe it's my fault I'm lying on Edward but as I become aware of my body, I can tell he's wrapped around me as much as I'm wrapped around him. I try to stealthily remove myself. I'm embarrassed I ended up here, but when I try to roll off him, his grip tightens. I'm not sure what to do and contemplate just going back to sleep when I hear scratching noises by the back door. I tense up immediately. My movements must be enough to wake him. Edward shoots to a seating position taking me with him. "It's ok. It happens every night" I shakily whisper so I don't wake Layla. Edward relaxes some. The noises start again, leaving no room for me to be freaked out about the drool spot I notice on Edward's chest. I know they can't get in, the windows are too high to jump to, and the doors are steel with dead bolts. I've done a hell of a job keeping this place secure. Enough so that even Edward was impressed when I gave him the tour earlier.

Edward seems to realize he's still holding me so he slowly lets go. It may be wishful thinking but he almost seems reluctant. Muffled moaning and gurgling noises make their way in. It still unsettles me, you'd think I'd be getting used to it but, it wakes me every night just the same. I shiver a little, I'm afraid for us; I'm already tired of this crazy new reality. We sit together, not talking. It's not really awkward. "Sorry." I whisper, pointing to his chest "I drooled on you" I grimace and look away. "Sorry I latched on to you last night" he won't look at me as he speaks, running his hand through his rusty hair. I'm not sorry but, I don't say that out loud. It's been a hell of a long time since I was held. I decide to change the subject and pull off the band aid. "So, when do you plan to leave?" I'm not sure I want the answer. He draws in a deep breath. "Probably in a few days, maybe a week. We need to scout for a car and gather some supplies." I'm going to need my wheels to get to the rez, so I don't offer it up. "Lauren's car is still out there, I don't know how much gas is in it but it's an option." I grimace "the old lady next door ate her face in the parking lot; Lauren was trying to leave so, unless zombies snatch purses, her keys should be out there." Edward smirks at me. It's hard to joke about this situation but I tried anyway, he got it. We're quiet after that for a while. The sun is just starting to lighten the night sky. I have to pee something fierce but I don't want to break the silence or start our day by getting up. I lay back down, facing away from Edward. "We can split whatever's left of the supplies before you go." I try to sound aloof. I don't want him to feel like I'm his responsibility. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You're not coming with us?" I roll over and look at Edward's face. He looks confused, like I spoke Swahili. I'm not sure what I should say. I sit up again. "I don't want to be any ones burden, Edward." I frown. "I'm pretty clumsy, and loud. I definitely don't want to put you or Layla in danger. I was thinking of heading to the reservation outside of town. My dad's childhood friend, Billy lives there with his son. I'm hoping it's safe there. They live pretty cut off from us pale faces." I try to make light of my words. He looks disappointed. "Bella, I really think you should come with us, you kept my daughter safe. You're not a burden… I happen to like you." He seems stuck for words, suddenly rubbing his hands over his face roughly. I sigh, mostly because of the way he said my name but also because, I don't want to argue with him. "You don't really know me all that well." He looks up at me, really looks for a second. Then, he smirks that sexy half smile. "Maybe I wanna get to know you, Miss Bella." Holy shitballs, he's flirting with me. I'm not so good at flirting. I giggle, half embarrassed, half flattered as hell. "o.k." is all I say. I don't want to say anything to make him doubt his invite.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**morning lovies, i'm posting this one even though it's a little short, for my friend Nadine. she's stuck at work and also didnt win the lotto. i applied at project team beta, i'm just waiting for a reply. thanks for all the love. **

**E&B= steph's,**

** spelling errors and Layla = mine**

**R&R!**

Ch3

I manage to fall back asleep for an hour or so more, before I couldn't physically stay asleep. I still really have to pee but, I really, really don't want to leave our cozy bubble. If I hold it any longer, I'm seriously going to be sitting in a puddle.

So not how to pick up the hot daddy on the other side of the blanket fort.

I notice Edward's awake now too, though maybe just barely. He's brushing Layla's hair off her face; His eyes are glued to her like she'll disappear if he looks away. I know Layla will wake up soon, and I really can't hold it any longer. "As much as I'm enjoying hanging out in this fantastic fort with you fantastic people, I really gotta hit the potty." My voice is scratchy with sleep and I blush a little after I realize what I've just said. Only someone working in childcare can pull off using the word "potty" in normal conversation. I inwardly roll my eyes at myself. As I work my way to the opening of the fort, I'm half way standing and my foot gets stuck in a princess sleeping bag. I know I'm going down. As I'm falling I manage to catch the side of the fort on my knee. Right before I face plant, hands firmly catch my sides and I'm rolled into Edward's arms. I'm instantly assaulted with his warmth and for a guy who hasn't bathed with more than wet wipes in a week. He smells like the woods, maybe a touch of smoke. The only bad thing is I take most of the fort with me. Edward makes a gruff oomph noise when I make contact with what is surely the promised land. I'm embarrassed and about to pee my pants. Then in a deadpanned voice Layla sleepily kills any awkwardness. "Miss Bella, you broke our fort…again!" I bust out in giggles rolling off of dr. hot-pants and sprint my ass to the bathroom.

It's been a few days since Edward arrived. We're still trying to figure out a tentative plan. We'll be taking my car. Once we leave here, we're going to attempt to stop at my house. It's on the outskirts of town so we're hoping for a clear path. Edward wants to gather supplies; I know I have some, including gas. As I was rattling off what I have, his eyebrows kept going from furrowed to disappearing into his hairline. My father was an avid camper. We even have a camper. I couldn't part with it after dad died. I also have all of my father weapons. That tid bit of information had Edward positively glowing. "How the hell did you manage to keep his guns?" it's funny watching him try and figure me out. "Umm, I have an FID card. I know how to use them." I shrug like it's no big deal. He just stares at me for a few seconds. "What? My dad was the chief of police and I was his only kid! My understanding and respect for guns was important to him. I may be a little awkward but I can take care of myself. I can hunt, clean my catch and cook it." I'm uncomfortable under his blinky stare. He kind of looks like a gold fish. "Holy shit, you're amazing." He's still staring at me. "Daddy said a bad word" Layla's been trying to squeeze Barbie's prom dress onto Ken. She didn't even look up when she called her father out. I snort and Edward rolls his eyes.

The morning we decide to leave feels tense, maybe it's just me. The last week with Edward and 'Lovie', as he likes to call Layla, have been perfect. Well as perfect as our circumstances would allow. We played a lot of 20- questions, learning about each other. I've grown quite attached to Edward. We flirt off and on, I know he's single, he told me. It's hard to tell if he's being serious though. I chalk it up to being very inexperienced with men. Yesterday, Edward sprinted out to the parking lot after we scouted for a while. He jumped into my car and pulled it as close to the door as her could get it, backing it half up the entry ramp. He shut down my Subaru and made it inside without attracting any of the shuffling undead. We spent most of yesterday afternoon packing our supplies into the back of my wagon. It was hard to be quiet, every once in a while we'd have to duck back into the daycare because one of the undead would hear us. They'd shuffle around a while, knocking into the car or the door to the building, smearing green shit all over everything. It was like they could smell us or something.

We didn't have a whole lot of food but I knew when we got to my place we'd gut my house of anything useful and transfer everything to the Winnebago. I've never been so glad I kept the piece of crap. It was a present from my dad for us when I was a kid. It was a little old, kind of ugly. Sometimes, now that dad's gone, I sit in it just to remember. Camping was our thing. I've never been happier that I'm a sentimental pack rat. The Winnie also kind of gave me a sense of security. When we get to the Cullen's home, I'd always have a little place that was just mine.

Edward and I did one more scan of the daycare; we made sure Layla packed all the toys she thought she'd like to bring with her. We let her fill a big bag. Who knows when she'd get an opportunity like this again? When we were sure we had everything packed. I looked around one last time. It may not seem like that big a deal but if it weren't for this place and all the kids that came here, I don't think I'd have healed so fast after my dad passing. I took a deep breath and turned to not at Edward. "Let's go." He nodded and together we scanned the parking lot for undead. It had been unusually quiet the last few days. Maybe they moved to the center of town, or out of town. That would work in our favor.

Edward looks at me after picking up Layla. "You ready?" I nod and take a deep breath. As I open the front door a crack, I scan the entry ramp one more to make sure we're in the clear. I see nothing and go for it. I'm driving because Edward doesn't know where I live. He let it slip that he sucks at taking driving directions and I was leery of pretending to be a tom-tom when we're clearly on the run. We get into the car without incident. Layla's thrilled she doesn't have to sit in a booster. I feel bad; I hope she'll be safe in the back.

Just as I start the car, I see Mrs. Cope pop out of her back yard. She must see us or smell up because she starts shuffling across the street and toward the car. I hit the auto lock for the doors and shoot a freaked out look at Edward. She looks so much worse now than before. The skin around her missing shoulder is slothing off and curling over, the wounds there and on her head are now dripping green frothy puss down her back and chest. Her clothes are ripped up and dirty, and I could have done without seeing a dead, eighty year old woman's tits. Her lips are gone now too. She probably chewed them off herself. I fight the gaggers in the back of my throat. She's staggering towards the car. She's pretty fast for someone who's quite literally falling apart. I glance at Edward, he looks at Layla. "Baby, close your eyes, don't open them 'til I say." I try to sound strong so there's no room to argue; no four year old should see what I'm seeing. She looks at me in the rear view and frowns but does as I tell her. "Hold on" I whisper to Edward, and floor it. We shoot off the ramp and into the parking lot. Mrs. Cope, who was coming up the ramp, quit literally explodes when I hit her. It's not at all what I expected. I thought maybe she'd bounce off or maybe go over the car. It's as if nothing was holding her together. I slow to a stop at the edge of the parking lot. Blood and guts coat the windshield. I don't realize I'm hyperventilating until I feel Edward petting my hair and whispering soothing words I don't catch, close to my ear. I calm down, though I'm still shaking some. "You sure you don't want me to drive?" he knows it's a bad idea but asks anyway. I shake my head. "I just really liked her." I cough and laugh at the same time. I want to cry. "She was always so nice to everybody, even the little asshole kids who picked on her dog." My eyes are watering, so I wipe them before tears fall and make me look like a pussy. "She made the best friggin' Christmas cookies and never expected a gift back." My voice is cracking as I finish. I'm so sad, she's the first person that I know and actually like who's been turned, and I popped her like a soggy bag of dog shit. I feel like this false sense of stoic-ness I've been carrying since this hell started is starting to peel away. I feel lonely, even in the car with Edward and Layla. Aside from them, I have no one left.

"Can we listen to music? what's that stuff all over the car?" Layla speaks up from the back seat. It breaks my inner tension. I wipe at my face and clear my throat. Right now is not the time to lose my shit. Music would be good, really good. I go right for the CD's. I can't imagine the radio even works and if it does it'll just be that prerecorded bullshit again, so I don't even try. I hand my music collection to Edward. I give him a weak smile. He tries to return it; I think we both need a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

happy weekend Lovies! ff is back to normal so alerts should go out (fingers crossed) i'm running out of prewritten chapters so my posting schedule will probably go to once a week of so soon. sad panda, i know. thanks for all your kind words., they really do keep me writing. i have 3 kids so i try and squeeze in writing when i can.

this one is a little longer, i couldnt find a smooth place to cut it off. still no beta, sorry for errors.

E&B= Steph's

Ch4

Washing Mrs. Cope from my windshield wasn't easy. I almost had to get out with a towel but, Edward didn't think it was wise to come into contact with the "liquid". I immediately agree. Mostly, because I'm so close to heaving. I've never wished for rain so much in my life.

Once I can see out of the windshield and music is playing, Edward gives me a reassuring smile "Ready to try this again?" I give an uneasy chuckle and put the car in drive.

The streets are empty. Forks, isn't a busy town to begin with but, now it's creepy quiet. Homeless dogs wander the front yards of vacant homes. Some dig though garbage, trying to find something edible. Some of the houses look like murder scenes. Doors left wide open, windows broken. Some have blood smears or indiscernible body parts on the walkways. Some houses look empty and calm; like the family went to Disney. It's surreal seeing everything as it is. I've been protected from seeing this since the beginning. I wonder if there are people hiding out, like we were. Since we left the daycare, we haven't seen another uninfected person.

"Do you find it odd that we haven't seen any undead?" as soon as the words leave my mouth, a pack of them shuffle onto the street, pouring out of a backyard. There must be a dozen at least. I focus on the road and speed up. I know they're trying to catch us. They won't.

As I turn onto my street, it's no more quiet than usual. There are only four houses and we're in the last one before in turns to a narrow dirt one lane path, coming out near the highway. I take a deep breath and I turn into my driveway. My roommate's car is gone. I actually think that's a good thing. Maybe Angela met up with her boyfriend and left before things got really bad.

The house looks intact. Actually it looks exactly as it did two weeks ago when I left for work. I'm not sure what to feel looking at it. I glance at Edward. He's looking out the windows, checking out the house and the area around it. The house its self isn't much to look at. It's small, the porch is a little saggy and the light blue paint is chipping. I upkeep the yard the best I can. It's not all that bad. The garage is newer looking, set to the back corner of the house and connected. It's where we store the Winnie.

I shut the car off and turn to look a Layla. She's asleep. We were kind of planning for that. Edward and I get out of the car cautiously, looking around just in case. You can usually hear the undead before you see them and it's pretty quiet. The closest neighbor's home is quiet, the house looks intact. Woods stretch behind our house and I stare at the vast space for a few seconds. I wonder if animals are safe from the virus, suddenly the idea of a zombie skunk sneaks into my head and I'm freaks out standing here. I take a deep breath and turn towards my home.

I make my way up the front walk, keeping my ears and eyes open. I grab the key above the eave and unlock the front door. Edward is at my side. We lock the car with a sleeping Layla, safely inside. I'm nervous leaving her there but I'm not sure what we'll find inside. Even if Ang's car is gone, it doesn't mean she is. I open the door wide; there are no other noises apart from our own. I didn't think there would be but we'll have to check the whole house just in case. We do a circuit of the first floor. Then head upstairs. There are three bedrooms up here and a bathroom. My father's room is just as he left it before he died. I know it's weird but I just can't bring myself to clean it out yet. His door is the only one closed. Angela's is empty. It looks like she packed stuff in a hurry. She's a really clean and organized person and it looks like a friggin' bomb went off in there. My room is next and it looks about the same as Angela's, though that's the norm for me. I feel awkward bringing Edward in here. I groan when I spot a pair of rainbow striped panties hanging from the top of my bedside lamp. He looks around then, looks at me quirking and eyebrow up while fighting a smile. I scowl at him; flipping him off as I brush passed him. I quickly check the bathroom. I notice most of Angela's toiletries are missing. I make my way to my father's door and stop with my hand on the door knob. I feel Edwards hand on my lower back. "This was my dad's room" I turn my head to look at him. He gives me a soft look. "I know it's weird, but I haven't cleaned it out yet." I turn back to the door. He takes a deep breath before replying. "Bella, love, if my dad died…" his voice trails off. His hand is on my back still and I sure as hell didn't miss him calling me love. "If my dad died, it'd take me a long time to pack him up too." I know he's trying to find the right words. I get what he's saying. I look back at him and smile reassuringly. I appreciate his way of validating my weirdness. I huff out a sigh and turn the door knob. The door swings open, creaking a touch before stopping. The air smells stale. And it's definitely dusty. There's no one here, and there hasn't been in a while. I breathe deep trying to catch the scent of my father before turning to head back down stairs.

Layla's still out cold in the car so Edward carries her gently in to the house, I have him put her on the couch for now. We'll probably end up spending the night, maybe tomorrow night too, but I haven't figured out sleeping arrangements yet. I'll probably put her in Angela's room eventually.

We decide to bring in all the gear and supplies from the car. It'll be easier to load the Winnie from the door in the kitchen that leads to the garage. An idea hits me; I run inside for my car charger and plug in my phone. "Hey, Edward?" I look over and he's hefting the two cases of water from the hatch back into his arms. He grunts, "Yeah?" his voice is gruff and he's all rippled muscles and sweaty hair. It takes me a second to collect myself. "Uuuh... you still have your phone? We can charge it in the car if it fits my plug." He's smirking at me and I turn red after I replay what I've just said. I'm as pervy as a thirteen year old boy lately and obviously he never moved past that stage. He snickers at me, winks and brings the water inside.

It turns out; Edward's phone doesn't fit my charger. It doesn't really matter though, my phone's fully charged now. We decide we're going to leave my car behind but syphon out the gas and take the battery. Edward tried to call his brother but it went to voicemail. He didn't seem too discouraged though. I'm uneasy no one answered, what if we go there and they're all undead and his hippie jam band tee shirt wearing mother tries to take a bite out of me? I'm being irrational, I know I am but I don't know these people. I have no idea what's in store for us.

Edward had a field day when I showed him around the garage. My dad built himself quite the man cave around the Winnebago's parking spot. Between the titty posters and the gun racks, he wanted to stay forever. "When you're done drooling all over Cathy Ireland, you can pack up the guns, I'll get the ammo. It's in the basement. "He just nods his head in my general direction. I roll my eyes at him on my way in to check on Layla.

"Miss Bella, can I color you a picture?" Layla is bored. "Sure Lovie, make it bright." I feel bad but Edward and I have been gathering all the supplies we can find around the house. We've been packing it all in the kitchen until we can do a real inventory. I though Edward was going to actually shit himself when I started lugging ammo boxes up the basement stairs. "How many bullets do you people have down there?" he sounded completely incredulous. I put the one I'm holding down with the rest I've brought up and stretch out my back. "Umm, last count I think it was something like fifteen thousand assorted rounds." Edward, just kind of blinks at me like an owl. He scratches the back of his head with a look that's half amazed and half freaked out. "I'm really glad you have all this ammo Bella, but if it wasn't the zombie apocalypse, I'd probably be pretty freaked out you have all this." He lazily sweeps his hand over the ammo boxes. "All this?" I pause a beat, smoothing out my expression, "Sweetie, this is only half of it." I turn around and head back down stairs.

I'm tired. It's sundown now so we're securing the house, covering windows, reinforcing doors. The inventory went really well but, there's still more stuff here and there to gather, there's just not enough light. I cleaned up Ang's room and set it all up for Layla. I tried to give Edward my room but he said he insisted on the floor next to Layla. It's not as cold here as it was at the daycare. I was thinking of lighting the fireplace anyway but Edward thought the smoke this close to town would attract the undead. I didn't care, really. I finally parked my ass on the couch with Layla in my favorite jammies and got ready to wind down. "Miss Bella, can daddy read my book tonight?" she looks like my opinion really matters. "Of course he can, Lovie. It is a daddy's job, after all." Her smile is the stuff that could sell you something. "Will you sit with us too?" I have no intention of getting up. I hug her tight. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She snuggles in to my side. "Miss Bella, are you coming with us to Grammy's house?" I ease off on the hug so I can look at her. "Baby, you don't have to call me Miss Bella anymore you know, I can be just Bella now. We're not at school anymore." She nods her head in understanding, I always hated the Miss Bella shit but I wasn't going to argue my point to the lady signing my paychecks. "Your daddy said it was ok that I come. Is it ok with you?" she looks at me like I'm batshit crazy. She definitely inherited the cocked eye brow from her father. "I want you to come, do you wanna come? Grammy's really fun, she lets me help in the garden and I get to collect eggs from the chickens, sometimes they bite though sometimes, so you gotta be careful." She's smiling ear to ear now. I look at her with my best serious face "Lovie, will you teach me to collect eggs? I've never done that before." This kid's facial expressions kill me, she looks like I told her we're going to candy friggin' mountain. Layla nods her head so fast and hard I'm passively worried about whip lash.

Edward comes down stairs after changing into so clean clothes. I gave him a few outfits that used to be Charlie's. Edward's a little taller than my dad, but the clothes will do for now. He looks much comfier, in jammies. The dirt caked pants and shirt he was wearing will have to go to the garbage. I'm not washing things in tap water either. Layla and I are patiently waiting in the living room with her book of choice, chatting about whatever pops into her head. I've been thinking about asking Edward if we should have a sit down and explain to Layla what's happened. She's been veiled from most of the trauma, more so than I. I'm not really sure where to start. How do you explain to a four year old the world as she knew it is over, and that her mother is dead?

Edward stops short at the bottom of the stairs eyeing us like we're the Spanish inquisition. "What's up ladies?" he gives a crest worthy smile and saunters over to the couch. "I picked a book already daddy, I told Bella she could stay to listen too. "Her grin is bordering on shit eating. I think she likes just calling me Bella. I giggle because, frankly what else am I supposed to do. Edward looks to me and smiles big and warm. It makes me tingly when he looks at me like that. "Alright my lovely ladies, what book should we read tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Lovies! i have a beta! the lovley Kimmie40 is helping me with spelling, flow and format. she may be more awesome than zombies and rainbows. i'm lucky to have her, don't ask me to share. i'm impatient and want to post everything but i'm gonna aim for weekly, weekend updates, probably saturday. **

** i relate to this Bella alot, i'm awkward and the same shit this girl spews, comes out of my mouth daily. most people either think i'm pretty witty or a total social retard. you ever heard the saying 'cleverly disguised as a responsible adult.' ? ya, thats me... on with the show!**

**this one's for my friend Amanda who's stuck in the hospital, get well soon!**

E&B= steph's

Ch5

BPOV

After Layla was tucked into bed, there wasn't much to do. Edward and I settled into the living room for a little while before bed. We packed up all but one of the candles so there wasn't much light. We were both quiet for a while. I was just trying to absorb everything that I'd seen today and how things were supposed to go in the future.

I grabbed my grandma's old quilt from the back of the couch to cuddle in though, I wasn't really that cold. I just needed….something. Edward looks just as thoughtful as I felt. I wasn't keen on being the first to break the silence. Minutes passed, although I'm not really sure how long, with us just sitting on the couch.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" I whisper in his direction. I suddenly feel very vulnerable.

He turns to look at me quickly, "Of course, I do Bella. We'll leave when you're ready, my parent's house is only an hour or so from here, down the highway and then, into the woods. We'll get there."

I don't say anything in return. After a minute, Edwards speaks again. "It's ok to be scared Bella, but you're not alone. I'm here, Layla's here. We're not leaving without you, ever."

He sounds so sincere. I'm overcome with this hollow aching feeling inside my chest. I pretty much launch myself at him. He catches me before I sack him with a wayward knee. I cling to his neck with everything in me. I know unconsciously, my move was a little inappropriate, but at this point I couldn't give a shit. Edward holds me just as tightly. I think I may be shaking; I'm trying not to cry.

"Thanks for being awesome, Edward. I'm not sure I could make it on my own." My voice is muffled in his shoulder. He chuckles quietly. I don't hear it so much as feel it through his chest. His arms tighten around me.

He brings his mouth to my ear. "Believe it or not Love; I kinda like having you around."

I can feel my face heat up and I'm glad it's hidden from his view. "You know Bella, I've never met anyone like you…" his voice trails off like he's puzzled by his own words. I don't say anything, content with being hugged.

About an hour passes. He's been telling me about his family. The conversation stays light, he's been doing most of the talking but, I ask things here and there. After a while, I can no longer hide the yawning, I'm pretty sure I gleeked on Edward the last time. I crawl off of his lap and we share an awkward goodnight. I wonder if he's uncomfortable now that I pretty much mounted him. Ugh, I'm such an asshole. The one time I'm near a hot guy who isn't a total douche, and I pretty much rub my ass all over him.

I'm trying to get comfortable in bed but, I can't seem to find my happy place. I've spent the last two weeks cuddled up to another body, the last week it was two bodies. Now I'm alone, and cold. It's too quiet and its weirding me out. I decide to get up, maybe head back to the couch. I tip toe past the other bedrooms and make my way to the stairs. I barely make it to the first step when I hear shuffling. I freeze and feel the color drain from my face. I have this odd tingling sensation in my toes, and my ears are ringing.

The shuffling starts again, I stay silent and listen. My shoulders drop. I'm pretty sure it's coming from the back deck. The doors are covered with a blanket; I'm not sure why an undead would even be here. The lights are off and the house is silent. It's pretty far from town, and there's not much fresh blood to be had on this quiet street. I consider waking Edward but, for what? I tip toe down the rest of the stairs and manage not to step on the creaky one. I make a bee line for the umbrella bucket to grab my bat. Once I have it, I'm not sure what to do, so I take a seat on the couch and just listen.

I feel like I should go get a rifle but I have a feeling the noise from the shot will attract more zombies. I wait for a while in silence, chewing on my nonexistent fingernails. I'm bored and I suddenly feel really fucking lonely. Whatever was on the deck must have moved on, I can't hear it anymore. Now I'm wide awake, it's totally dark and I'm sitting on the couch. This sucks.

I hear the stairs creak so I jump off the couch, spin around and hold my bat, ready to swing. I make out the shape of Edward and instantly relax. "You can't sleep either?" he's whispering.

I shake my head but I'm not sure he can really see me so I whisper back, "no, not really. I heard noises on the deck so I came down here…"

I don't really know what I would have done if something came in. I frown at myself. I'm kind of stupid.

Edward makes his way over to the couch and sits down. I follow suit and sit next to him. "I guess I'm just not used to sleeping alone anymore." I want to be embarrassed by my declaration but I can't. Edward just hums in acknowledgment. I lean back and sigh deep. I'm tired, physically. Edward drapes his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close.

We're quiet and cuddly for a long time before Edward breaks the silence. "So I've never asked, were you, uh, seeing anyone, you know, before?"

I'm caught off guard by his question and it takes me a second to answer. "Uh, no….not in a while." I turn my head to look at him. "Most guys find me boring, or…..umm, odd." I say it with a smile. He does this nervous chuckle thing, and rubs the back of his head. It's pretty cute.

"I happen to think your anything but boring, and you're not all that odd, Bella." He's quiet for a beat, "this is the part where I ask you out though, and I'm not sure where we could go with a four year old in tow and a pack of zombies."

I fake huff, failing to hide my wide ass smile. "Well I guess the movies are out, freakin' undead never shut up." We both snicker.

Then, as if it wasn't that big a deal, like he'd done it a million times to me, he fluidly swoops in and kisses me. It started soft, sweet even. I kissed him back. He went to pull back but I follow him, putting the pressure back on our lips. We would kiss, then break, kiss then break. Each one seemed to deepen. His hand, not wrapped around my shoulder comes up to frame my jaw. I don't know what it was about his hand holding my face this way, it felt tender, but possessive. Hands down, it's the sexiest thing to happen to me ever.

Our kisses slow to pecks. I can't hide the smile on my face. His matching goofy grin makes me feel less apprehensive. We've only known each other for a week. This is the first time he's put any effort towards more than innocent flirting.

I clear my throat, "maybe we should rain check the movie night then." He chuckles and rubs his free hand through his hair.

"I'd really like that Bella. It's been a long time since I've been on a date." He almost seems embarrassed.

"Well, I'm in the same boat, soo…" I feel a little awkward, "I've only had one serious boyfriend, and it uh, didn't really last that long." After the words leave my mouth I want to straight slap myself.

"I'm sorry, when I get nervous, I tend to over share." I can't look at him. I feel like an ass. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I glance at him. He's smiling, like he was waiting for me to meet his eyes.

"Well, that's most definitely his loss and my gain then, Love."

Where does this guy come up with these lines? I just friggin' swooned like a fan girl on the inside. It's at this moment that I miss Angela with all the hours that I listened to her go on and on about Ben and how wonderful he was. I have no one to share with. I frown as the notion slips through my brain. Edward must notice because he suddenly looks at me all concerned.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward kissing you. I just couldn't hold out anymore. You make me feel things I haven't in a long time, Bella. I'd like to see where this leads, if you're in." Sweet Baby Jeebus! Is this guy for real?

"No…No! I'm not mad about the kiss; it was nice. I liked it….A lot." I'm totally red now, but he's smirking. "It just hit me that, I have no idea where my roommate is or if she's ok. I was just thinking it'd be nice to have something to add to our girlie pow wows." Edward nods in understanding.

"I just wish I knew that she was ok. I don't have too many friends. I had to clean up the list a few years back because some shit went down with me; it's a long story. I just miss her."

I cuddle closer to Edward's side. We're both quiet and I'm in that land between asleep and awake. Every breath in and out of Edward's chest lulls me a little closer to sleep. I let my eyes slide shut and take a deep breath.

Just as I release it, the loud shattering of glass coming from the back sliding glass doors explodes in the quiet.

**I love to hear your feed back**

** hit the button, tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi Lovies! posting this one early because beta kimmie40 does me good. i'm not good at sharing so no, you can't have her. **

**i've written a o/s for the 'till the end of the world' contest, so when it finally goes up perfect (thanks again to kimmie40) please read it and tell me what you think!**

**thanks for reading! leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

Ch6

BPOV

I fucking shriek like a banshee, and jump off the couch and away from Edward like I've been electrocuted. I'm disoriented from almost falling asleep. At this point Edward's standing with the baseball bat, ready to swing. As he walks slowly towards the back door, I hesitantly follow him. The blanket we've hung is pretty thick, so there isn't much glass on the floor. It's waving slightly in the light breeze from outside.

All at once I can smell something, I almost immediately gag. It's a cross between rotten chicken on a humid day in August, and ammonia. I'm fighting to keep my dinner down as my nose runs and my eyes water. In every comic I've read, TV show I've watched, or movie I've seen, nothing is ever mentioned about the smell. It's been more than two weeks since this all began, so these…people have been shuffling around dead and rotting, in the rainy, late spring of Washington state.

I gag again as I back up, I need clean air or I'm gonna heave, but I need a weapon. As I swing my head around, I see the fire poker sitting to the side of the unused fireplace. I sprint to it, grabbing it like it's made of awesome. I wipe my face but it does no good. Taking a deep filthy breath while I fight another gag, I move quickly to just behind Edward.

I don't know how he isn't puking his guts out all over the carpet, he's closer to the broken door and his face is steady. He moves a few feet or so away and pauses in a defensive stance. I listen and hear an almost dragging sound mixed with gurgling and grunting coming from the back deck.

I'm still standing slightly behind Edward but he's not moving. I'm not sure what to do. I lightly jab him in the side with the handle of my fire poker to wake him the fuck up. He jumps like he didn't know I was there,

"Go upstairs, Bella. Go stay with Layla, make sure she stays safe." His whispers are quick and sound far more frantic than his face is giving away. The way he's looking at me scares me. Like, he's walking to his death. I shake my head no so hard it makes me dizzy for a second. I can't leave him down here alone. I may be an asshole but I'm not that egocentric.

The smell is so bad; I have snot and tears leaking out of my face. Edward isn't fairing much better now. I think it's finally getting to him. I go to step in front of him to move the blanket so I can get a peak outside, but he grabs me by the shoulder, not roughly, buy firm enough to keep me from moving forward. I look at him. He shakes his head no.

I'm waiting for our next move. I'm gonna freak out if we keep standing here doing nothing. I wipe my face again on the bottom of my tee shirt. The smell seems to be affecting me a little less like I'm getting used to it; I can at least see now. It's only been maybe ten minutes since I was making out with a hot ass doctor on my father's couch. Now we're just standing here staring. I'm about to piss myself with fear and anticipation. Finally, Edward takes a deep breath and walks closer to the broken door. He uses the end of his bat to move the blanket out of the way. There isn't much to see. Without power, the motion light is just a happy memory. I can't see shit but I can hear one of them. It sounds sloppier if that's possible. I suddenly remember there's a flashlight on the coffee table. I dash silently for it and make it back to Edward without smashing my shin on an end table. I hand him the flash light with a shaky smile that I hope is reassuring.

As soon as the flashlight is lit, we can see everything. The heavy glass deck table is on its side, leaning on the frame of the door. It looks like it could be what broke the door. Edward and I both notice movement slightly behind the table. Edward focuses the light on that side of the deck and we see it. A writhing torso and head trying to slug its way towards us, bits and pieces of rotting flesh hang from where its legs were.

Its arms look like it's worn the skin and most of the muscle off from rubbing and it looks to be missing most of its fingers. The light grabs the things attention and it starts to try and drag itself towards us. Moaning, gurgling, and spitting phlegm and blood with its effort. I can't for the life of me tell if it's male or female but it's leaving a slimy, bloody, puss trail across the deck.

I'm not sure how this thing knocked over the table. The grill is on its side by the door too, and the deck chairs are strewn around. This mess couldn't have just happened. Looking back at the zombie, I tilt my head to the side, I feel like an inquisitive puppy. What the hell am I looking at and how in the fuck did it break the door?

"Edward?" he hums in response. "What the fuck _is_ that?" I know what it is but the question pours out of me anyway. I'm rushing on adrenaline and absolutely freaked out. Edward does a quick sweep of the empty back yard with the flash light before turning to me.

"Do you have any plywood or anything in the garage? We need to board up the door."

I just look at him, trying to calm down and process what's happening. "What are we gonna do about the rancid slug person on the deck? Don't you think that takes the important card?"

Edward is just looking at me now, fighting a small smile. "Love, I was going to take care of slug boy, you get the plywood." He leans over and kisses me on the forehead. I nod and turn towards the garage door wondering if that thing is a neighbor.

It turns out we did have plywood, though the pieces were more like scraps so I just took a bunch of smaller pieces and brought them to the living room with a hammer and nails. By the time I was finished, Edward had taken a sheet and covered the now still snail body. Before we start the clean-up, he runs upstairs to check on Layla, I don't blame him. I want to too. I've fallen a little in love with that girl and tonight scared the shit out of me.

What would we have done if it wasn't just one zombie out there? I've hunted with my dad and I've taken self-defense classes but, what about Layla? If something happens to us before we get to Edward's family what would she do? Just the idea that she'd be alone and defenseless makes me feel equal parts mother lion and scared shitless. None of this is funny.

I grabbed the broom so I could start cleaning the mess. We worked in silence. I'm cleaning glass and Edward is boarding up the door. It's hard to be quiet when you're hammering and I cringe the first few hammer falls. When everything is secure and cleaned up, we fall into a slightly thick quiet. Things are different now, though not bad.

"Will you sleep with me?" I blurt it out as I think it. Then-quite literally face palm myself-I sound like a friggin' floozy. I've got to be red enough to raise eyebrows, and he definitely does that. Then he laughs, it sounds tired.

He reaches out his hand to me, "Miss Bella, it would be my honor to be your cuddle buddy." I sigh in relief, thank god he speaks dumb ass.

I wake up the next morning very much like I did the first night at the daycare. My head on Edward's chest, arms and legs tangled, and a giant drool spot on his shirt. Well, crap.

I wipe my mouth and look up towards the bed to check on Layla. She's out cold still, a tangle of hair and blankets. I have no idea how she slept through last night but, I've never been so glad she did. Just thinking about it makes me tighten my grip on Edward.

He groans under his breath and returns the half hug, mumbling a mess of words that have 'Miss Bella' mixed in with them. I can't help but smile like a nut-job. He's kind of dreaming of me. I lay my head back down and close my eyes.

The next time I wake, it's to a tickle on my neck I know for sure belongs to Layla. Her soft giggles give her away. I'm still lying on Edward though and I'm pretty sure he's awake and in on the fun. I open one eye to a face full of little girl. Her smile is contagious, so I give it right back.

"Morning," my voice is scratchy so I clear my throat.

"Miss Bella, can we have breakfast now? I've been waiting for you, daddy said we had to wait for you to wake up but, I'm soooo hungry! Can we have hot dogs?"

I can't handle it, I burst out in giggles. She's ridiculous. "I don't know about hot dogs Lovie, but I'm pretty sure I have strawberry pop tarts, maybe some apples."

She squeals like I said we're going to Disneyland and jumps up on her bed and bounces like it's a trampoline. Edward is silent, but he has a sweet smile on his face. I look at my drool spot on his chest, it's pretty big. "Sorry, again." I grimace but he just keeps smiling.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Edwards question makes me turn red.

He's smiling at me like he has a secret. I look down as I try to finish my pop tart. I avoid his eyes and I nod my head lightly. I've been told by my dad I have had whole conversations in my sleep. It's embarrassing.

"I do love your blush, Miss Bella." He's leaning over-talking just above a whisper-his voice is gravely and it's doing things to my undercarriage. I barely swallow without choking.

I look at him straight faced and wink before getting up to throw away my trash. "Did you know you sleep talk too?" I smirk at him and lean against the counter. I don't say anything else because frankly, what the hell should I say? His daughter is in the room and I have no game. I'm gonna have to work on that.

We decide to start packing the Winnie today. Layla's trying to stuff a G.I. Joe into a prom dress when I walk by her with some stuff from upstairs. I'm sweaty from all the lugging. Packing stuff lost all appeal after the first hour.

It's a bummer I can't take a shower. The water pressure here is excellent and I miss my detachable shower head. Edward's parents have a well so I wonder if their water is ok or if boiling works.

"Edward?" He looks up at me quickly. He's trying to organize cans of food. "Did you hear much about how the virus spreads before the radios and stuff went out?"

He shrugs, "they were pretty sure it was in the public water supply but was spreading from the east coast to the west through person to person transmission. I still wouldn't drink the water though." I nod in understanding. I wish we had a way to test the water.

We get most of our supplies packed by early afternoon so we stop for lunch. I have no intention of opening the fridge. I went shopping the day before the beginning of this shit storm and with no power for weeks, I'm sure there's enough penicillin growing in there to cure the undead. Lunch goes by without a hitch, although tuna without mayo is borderline gross and I miss bread.

"I just remembered I have candy hidden in this kitchen somewhere." I'm talking mostly to myself but Layla perks up like a puppy being offered bacon.

"Bella, you have candy here?" She asks like its hidden gold.

I nod my head at her. "I'm pretty sure I bought like five bags."

Her eyes get impossibly bigger. Edward starts to chuckle while he finishes his chips. "We'll have to ration it ladies. I'm not sure finding a dentist will be easy."

I'm fighting a smile while I make a big production of looking for my stash. "I actually bought it all for the daycare. I guess we'll get to keep it."

I pull out a Wal-Mart bag full of candy, the good stuff too. I don't skimp. I spin around and chuck it on the kitchen island in front of Layla. She's gone all glassy eyed when she sees I wasn't kidding about the amount, "Bella, you're the most awesome-est person I ever met." Edward rolls his eyes at us. He doesn't understand the power of a Hershey kiss.

"I may be Lovie, I may be."


	7. Chapter 7

**happy saturday lovies! special thanks to my very humble beta kimme40. her plate's full with school and she still squeezes me in. **

**this chapter touches a little on bella's back story. my B's a strong girl, she's very minimal when it comes to outward insecurity. i think we can all use a break from whiny pity me bella, ya dig? this one goes out to all the reviewers. i never grasp the power of that button until i started writing, so thank you.**

** fer-realzz**

Ch7

BPOV

"So, tomorrow?" I ask.

Edward and I are lounging on the couch while Layla, draws us. She's positioned us, sort of cuddled up next to each other. Edward with his back cornered against the arm and back of the couch, with one of his legs on the floor and the other across the cushions. I'm sitting against him, kind of the exact way he is against the couch. It seems like an intimate pose for a four year old to put us in. she may be little but it makes me wonder if she likes the idea of us together. Maybe I'm projecting. Regardless, I wasn't complaining.

It's not uncomfortable, but Edward's hand is making slow circles on my side. Something's gotta be wrong with me. Normal people do not get this turned on from being barely touched.

"I'm thinking after breakfast. If we finish packing the RV today, we'll be ready to go." Nothing he's just said was suggestive, but he said it leaning close; almost whispering in my ear. I shiver a little. I'm a friggin' poster child for sexual frustration.

I turn to look at Edward's face, which is pretty close to mine and find him smirking at me. Asshole knows exactly what he's doing. So I run my hand, that's been resting very innocently near his leg, from his knee to his upper thigh. Because of the way we're sitting, the leg in question is pinned next to the back of the couch, out of sight. I keep my eyes locked on his and my face impassive. When my hand is inches from the promised land, I stop and wrap my hand over his thigh lightly and keep it there.

I've never in my life been this forward or flirty with a guy. I raise a single eyebrow at him. His eyes get a little unfocused and his fingers rubbing my side stop and clench. I lick my bottom lip hoping it comes off as foxy as I feel right now. Edward's jaw clenches tight and I want to do the same with my thighs, I feel like I'm suddenly too close to an open flame.

Edward glances at his daughter quickly before slowly leaning into me. She's humming to herself and drawing like a champ. _Man, I hope he kisses_ _me._ I'm going to combust if he doesn't, maybe even if he does. I can't take it so I meet him half way. We start soft, sweet. I melt and exhale. Our mouths end the first kiss and go for a deeper one, just as our lips meet Layla's giggles ground us both like an icy fire hose to the crotch. "Daddy, stop kissing Bella or I have to start a new picture."

I'm as red as I've ever been. We just got cock blocked by a four year old I forgot was even in the room. I think I need to get up. I feel a little whore-ish. I make a move to untangle from Edward but he won't let me go. I finally look at him and his face is a mixture of guilt, lust and uncertainty. I probably mirror him.

I try and smile at him. "I have to pee."

He reluctantly lets me free, his eyebrows scrunched up questioningly. I scramble to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I lean my back against the door and slowly slide to the floor. I feel overwhelmed. I'm mentally exhausted I think. Maybe a touch sexually frustrated. I just tried to mount the man in front of his kid for Christ sake. I scrub my hands over my face then, up through my hair, I pull a little to wake myself the fuck up. What the hell am I doing in here?

Maybe he really likes me. Maybe we can make whatever this is between us work. I can't help but think this could end really badly for me though, too. I sigh deeply and look around. The sun is going down, the light through the bathroom window's tired looking. I need to get up and go salvage the evening. I get off the floor and look in the mirror. I look ok I guess, tired though. It's as though in the last few weeks I've grown older than I am. I glance to my left at the shower. I glare at the shower head. It's a mocking bastard so I sneer at it. With a quick boob adjust I turn and leave the bathroom, but stop short to peek out the window.

The street is as quiet as it always is. I tilt my head to the side so I can look further down; I see a body in the road that wasn't there when we came here. It's hard to tell anything about it other than its not moving. I'm snapped out of my one way staring contest by a dog barking somewhere. I pull my face away from the window and frown.

Maybe while I was gone, Edward talked to Layla about us. Maybe I should talk to Edward, find out if there is an 'us'?

"I swear if I had known there would ever be a time I had to live without power, I would have stocked better." I'm frowning my way through a can of clam chowder. This was a bad idea. I chuck my spoon in the can and push it away. Layla giggles around a mouth full of Spaghetti-o's and Edward's grimacing through a bite of cold beef stew. Cold canned food blows.

"We should do something fun tonight, ladies." I nod my head at Edward though, I'm tired and I want to be lazy. We've been so busy packing we haven't really done anything fun with Layla.

"We could paint a wall in the living room, draw pictures and stuff." I throw the offer out there. Layla squeals and nods her head excitedly. I'm not sure we'll be back here for a while. We've been living in a bubble when it comes to information about the virus. For all we know there's a cure in the making somewhere.

Layla's so excited about painting an actual wall she may pop. Edward was a little weary of the idea but I broke out some kid safe paint I had. It seemed to work in my favor lately that I bought a lot of my own supplies. I don't like sharing with other teachers; bad form but I don't care.

After the wall is picked and furniture is moved out of the way, we let Layla loose. Edward and I dab out brushes here and there but mostly we let her go nuts. An hour later my living room now sports a unicorn and a rainbow. I have no complaints. Edward busies himself with cleaning up the paint buckets and brushes and I take Layla upstairs to change her shirt and wet wipe the paint from her skin.

"I think my daddy likes you Bella. Are you gonna be his girlfriend? I asked daddy and he said it was up to you." I've just pulled her new shirt on her so I pause to think of how I wanna answer that. I reach over and grab the pack of wipes and start cleaning paint from her hands.

"I like your daddy, Lovie. I think he likes me back. Would you be ok with me being his girlfriend?" I look into her face. Her smile is bright as hell.

"My daddy hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time. Does that mean you guys are gonna get married? Can I have a baby brother? Can you be my mommy now that mine went to heaven?"

"Uuhh… how about I just be his girlfriend for now, Lovie. We'll see where it goes." What in the actual fuck was I supposed to say to that? She nods her head in agreement.

"Lovie, did daddy tell you your mom went to heaven?" She looks up at me and nods her head.

"Daddy said she got sick like the scary people. I was really sad but daddy said that mommy will be happy there. She's gonna do the make up for the angels. Mommy likes make up." Her smile is a little wistful. Her acceptance of what's happened seems so easy. I wish things were simple like that for grown-ups too.

After I finished washing her hands off, I gather up all the trash to bring down stairs when her next words make my insides ache for her.

"Last time daddy had a girlfriend, she was really pretty but she wouldn't play with me. I don't think she liked me that much." Layla's frowning a bit with her confession. This poor girl can't catch a break when it comes to having a chick in her life.

"Lovie, some people just aren't all that good with kids, that doesn't mean you did anything wrong. And really, you're ridiculously awesome. You remind me of sunshine. You might be my best friend." I pause to give her what I hope is a warm, meaningful look. Layla looks down at her lap after a second.

"I love you, Bella." She looks up at me with a smile, her eyes have gone all 'Precious Moment' figurine on me, "And you're my best friend too."

I can't do it, my eyes fill with tears. I reach out and pull her to me in a tight hug. I rest my chin on the top of her head and sigh deeply. "We're gonna be okay, you know." She hugs me back a little tighter. God, I hope this virus doesn't make me a liar.

"You know what I miss?" Edward pauses as he swallows. "I miss bacon cheeseburgers. None of those fast food travesties either. I'm talking mom and pop style diner burger that weighs four pounds and most of that is grease."

I give an over exaggerated fan girl sigh, looking away wistfully, popping another cracker in my mouth. Edward chuckles and throws his balled up napkin at me.

"You know what I miss, daddy?" Layla asks with a smile like she knows where treasure is hidden. Edward and I look back and forth from her to each other, fighting smiles of our own.

"Hot dogs, Lovie?" his eyebrows raise, waiting for her to confirm he's right.

Her smile gets megawatt. "Yes!" she squeals. I can't help but laugh. This is some wholesome hallmark card kinda mush.

"I miss Chinese take-out I get from this little hole in the wall in Port Angeles. Ooh, and chili cheese fries." Both Edward and Layla nod at me in agreement. We're all quiet after that. Thinking about things we miss. The mood suddenly turns all emo and somber.

Edward breaks the silence first. "Let's clean up, and start getting ready for book and bed, yeah?"

We both nod at him and we get everything squared away in the kitchen before heading upstairs to change. I pause outside of my dad's room before opening the door and walking in. I want to grab a few things to take with me. For all I know, this could be the last time I come back here. I close the door most of the way and make my way to dad's dresser. I leaf through his organizer thing. I called it a jewelry box once and he acted like I questioned his sexual preference. "Bella, no self-respecting man over fifty has a jewelry box. It's my…. Organizer thing." Dad nodded his head as if to agree with himself.

I miss him so much. It's the sneaking memories that steal my breath and water my eyes. The hurt is so overwhelming it makes me miss pharmies. I take a deep breath and fight to get my shit straight. I turn and head for the closet.

As soon as the door swings open I'm assaulted by the scent of my daddy. All his shirts are hung up all organized and neat. His belts and the two ties he owned are hanging on the back of the door.

I drop to my knees and pull out the memory trunk he has stashed in the back corner. Once I get it out of the closet, I just sit in front of it for a minute. My dad was a closeted memory hoarder.

I slowly unlatch the trunk and swing back the lid. Since my father died, I've combed through this thing a few times. I could never bring myself to take anything before. It always seemed wrong. Right on top is a picture of me and him from last summer. I was thinner then but I'd been clean a little more than a year. I wonder if Edward wonders how old I am. He's never asked.

My dad was so proud of me; you could see it in his smile. He had his daughter back. His arm is wrapped around my shoulder and I'm leaning into his side. I always blew off my dad's invites to the police dept. family BBQ. I'm glad I went. He made me feel like the moon.

I hear the door creak behind me and jump a little while spinning around quickly. Edward was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. He's smiling softly at me, so I return it.

"Need any help in here?" I shake my head no at his offer.

"I just want to grab a few things to take with me, just in case we don't come back." Edward nods in understanding. I turn my attention back to the chest.

"Bella, why don't we just take the whole thing?" I take a moment before I answer.

"There are some things I'm okay with letting go of." My voice is barely above a whisper.

Near the bottom of the chest are the things my father kept from his time with my mother. I'm not a bitter person and I've never been one to hold a grudge. But I was awake during my parent's last fight; I was only 6.

I heard everything my mother said before leaving us. She blamed me. She said I stole the wind from her sails. If it wasn't for me they would have traveled the world and lived the life she really wanted. She wished I was never born. My father told her to go then. She did and never came back.

I picked out a few pictures and my baby book. I took my father's awards from work and my grandmother's jewelry box. After closing the trunk I pushed it back into my father's closet and gathered all the memories from my pile. Together Edward and I left my father's bedroom. With a silent goodbye I shut his door.


	8. Chapter 8

**hiya lovies! oh man if you're friends with me on facebook you know i was couch bound sick this week. lots of used tissues it was very sad. so that's why i'm late updating, sorry :o(**

**i'm almost at 100 reviews, i don't know what to say, you readers make my day. i love the theories and when i get the chance i try to respond. keep 'em comin'**

**I'm working on an EPV for next chapter, hopefully it'll be posted on time. happy reading!**

Ch8

BPOV

The last night in my dad's house is calm. Layla passed out before her head hit the pillow and Edward and I are sitting on the couch. There seems to be a domestic theme with our nights lately. It makes me wonder if this would have been our lives if things were different. I mean, eventually. We've only known each other a few weeks. We haven't even gone past kissing. I don't know if I'd ever be his Suzie homemaker, and dating first might be on the agenda. We would have met eventually right? Even if things never went to shit? I was almost done with school so I would have been asking for more hours at the daycare. We could have met.

I wonder if it was a once in a zombie implosion kind of thing? Maybe Edward's just slumming it. I'm no high class bird and he's definitely a doctor, with doctor friends and a doctor bank account. He probably had people to see and places to go. My head hurts from talking to myself in circles. I'm not the kind of girl who spends her days all self-deprecating.

People freakin' liked me, damn it.

The Winnie's packed up for the most part so there's nothing to do until the morning. It's weird but oddly calming how quiet it is. I found my old Gameboy from when I was a kid and gave it to Edward to play. Friggin' guy hasn't come up for air since he turned it on. Who knew Tetris was his niche? I'm bored as hell. I huff a sigh and grab a random book from the table. There's not much light but I figure it's better than nothing. I miss my T.V., some mindless basic cable would hit the spot right now. After flipping through the first couple of pages I give up and toss the crappy romance novel on the table. I've read it before. There's gotta be something to do. It's too early to go to bed.

I get up and start tidying up the living room. Edward finally glances up at me and gives me a half smile. "Bored?" I nod my head while I reshelf all the books and bullshit lying around.

"You want a turn?" he wiggles his eyebrows while he asks. "I may have already beaten all of your old high scores." It's super cute when he's carefree like this, but I'd never admit that to him. I smile at him and shake my head no.

Out of nowhere a question I've never asked pops in my head. "Hey….. umm, random question. How old are you Edward?" He furrows his brow like he's trying to figure out why I'd ask him that.

"Twenty eight, my birthday's in June. Why?" I shrug at his answer. I figured he was around thirty or so.

"I don't think I've ever asked you before." He doesn't respond and it's quiet for a minute.

"Well if you're going to ask me Bella, I'm asking you, Rude or not." I smile at him and roll my eyes. I bet his mother told him that golden rule.

"I'm actually twenty five but I get carded every time I go out." I wink at him, trying to keep things light even though I know where this is going. His eyebrows rise as if he's surprised then furrow like he's confused.

"Did you start school late or something? "

I kind of expected we'd have this conversation eventually. Fuck, I hope he doesn't freak out or pull away or something. My worry right now is his reaction. After all my shit is on the table will he un-invite me to his parents?

I frown a little at him and sit back on the couch. I turn so I'm facing him and take a deep breath before I start. Having skeletons in my closet, super sucks.

"Yeah….so this was actually my second try at college. The first time I...uh…" I have to pause and rearrange my thoughts. I haven't had to tell this story to anyone besides my dad and I'm a flagrantly blunt person.

"Listen there's no pretty way to say this so….um, I'm just gonna say it, ok?" He nods.

I look down to my clasped hands in my lap, "I started falling behind my first time through; I took too many classes at once. My roommate, she was kind of a head. She hooked me up with some pills to keep me focused and awake. Some turned to more and then different kinds until I couldn't function 'cause getting fucked up was I wanted to do. My friend Jake came to visit on a whim and I was passed out and barely breathing in a pile of my own heave. He called an ambulance and I had to have my stomach pumped. After that I dropped out, went to detox then went home to my dad."

I was avoiding his eyes. I wasn't really ready for anger or worse, pity. "So, there's my story. I never fell into anything ultra-seedy, but I had a taste for pharmies and I went too far. I'm just now able to take Motrin without my hands shaking."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tip toe around me Edward. I've been clean two years and I have no interest in fucking up my life any more than I already have." I sound morose and kind of tired by the time I'm done with my speech and I still can't look at his face.

"So…now that you know everything, if you decide you don't want me to come with you guys anymore, I totally understand. We can split all the good but the Winnie stays with me. You can take the car."

At the end of my spiel, Edward places his hand on the side of my face attempting to turn it towards him. Reluctantly, I look at him surprised when I meet his eyes. He has no pity or sympathy marring his features, only acceptance and maybe pride? I don't know.

He murmurs, "This changes nothing, Bella."

With that simple sentence, my eyes water with tears and it feels like this burdening bag of shitty guilt finally falls from my back and I can take a real breath. I give him a watery smile and he wraps his arms around me kissing my temple.

After a few minutes of silence another random thought pops into my head and I look up at him, "hey, did you notice the body in the road a few houses up? I saw it from the window in the bathroom but I can't really tell if it was a zombie or an uninfected. I wonder how it died. Zombies don't just drop dead. They kinda just fall apart, right?" He nods at me but with no smile.

"I did. He looks like an undead but I have no idea what killed him. Maybe tomorrow when we leave we can take a peek if you want." It's my turn to nod with no smile and I yawn big. It's been a long ass day and I'm done with it.

"I'm tired of playing Tetris, love. Let's go to bed." I nod into his chest. But he doesn't let me go.

The next morning I wake up alone and for a second I think the worst. That Edward realized I'm a recovering pill head and doesn't want anything to do with me. Then just as the first tears start to spill, Layla comes flying into Ang's room giggling her ass off. I barely have time to brace myself before forty pounds of squealing little girl lands on top of me.

"Oh god Layla! Your squishing my soul." My voice is strained from the weight on my chest. She still hasn't stopped giggling.

"Hide me Bella! He's trying to get me!"

At this point I'm awake but I have no idea what's going on. I wipe the rest of my tears and lift the blanket so Layla can crawl in with me. I pull them over our heads so we're in our own little make-shift fort. We're good at these.

I'm going to say that since she's a giggling mess it's probably just Edward trying to get her and not a soulless dead body out for the contents of her head. "Why is daddy trying to get you?"

Layla's attempting to stifle her giggles. "I ate daddy's last pop tart." The giggles start again.

I shake my head at her; this creature is way too much. "You know Layla, if you ate my pop tart I'd probably chase you too."

We lay together for a little while just cuddling when Layla jumps up suddenly. "I gotta go potty!" She bolts from the room as I giggle then sigh.

I draw my arms over my head and stretch out, my back pops as I arch off the floor. The moan of appreciation I let out is borderline dirty, maybe it's just me. I really need to stop sleeping on the floor.

I flip the blankets off my face to see Edward in the doorway. I arch an eyebrow at him, "you enjoying the show?"

He coughs a bit like he's choking on spit. All I can do is smirk and try to untangle myself from the blankets.

"Breakfast then leave right Edward?" I'm folding up my nest of blankets to take with us. He hasn't said anything so I spin around to look at him.

That's when his eyes shoot up from my ass like he was caught stealing. "Huh?"

All I can do is shake my head and giggle at him. I guess wearing thread bare boxers was a good idea. As I make my way out of the bedroom, I put a little extra shake in my shuffle.

Who knew he was an ass man?

Just as I went to squeeze by him through the doorway, his hands wrap around my hips and pull me back into the room hiding us both behind the door. We're close together but I don't feel trapped.

The idea that my mouth probably smells like a zombie's ass runs through my mind. I shake it off but breathe downward anyway. "For a second when I woke up alone, I thought you left." I can't really look him in the eye.

He runs his nose up the side of my face to my hairline and murmurs. "Lovie woke up early and I thought you could use the sleep. I didn't want to wake you. I thought I told you already, we only leave together."

I smile though still not able to look at him and nod a bit. He knows all the right things to say.

"Morning by the way," his whisper tickles my ear and I shiver.

I hum and turn my face towards his. It's an invitation to kiss me and he takes it. His lips meet mine and it's just as good as the first time. My toes tingle a little and I'm pretty sure the girls could cut glass.

I'm pressed up against him and the back of the door. I slide my hands up his arms and circle his neck. I want to straight make out with this man maybe hit a base or two, but I'm pretty sure his daughter will be back any moment.

After a few seconds, one of his hands slide down my hip and grabs my ass. He groans like it's delicious and painful all at once. I couldn't help the giggles that erupt. We break our kisses and his smile is butter melting.

"You better have saved me a pop tart." I wink and scurry out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_hey guys! sorry it's taken so long to get you this update. RL's a bitch. work, school, kids, house, my laptop crashed and i lost 3 chapters ugh... _

_anyway this is from Edwards head. it was hard to write. i deleted and rewrote it like 3 times. i still think he sounds a little emo but my Beta kim likes it and she's awesome. _

_thanks to all my Facebook fic friends who ride my ass to write. oxoxox_

EPOV

I miss bacon and real percolated coffee the most. I've always drank it black but now I miss creamer too.

I know they're bad for you, hell I'm a doctor. But breakfast was always the one meal a day I'd eat whatever I wanted. I love real breakfast food. I could eat breakfast all day; pancakes, waffles, sausages, eggs, crispy bacon and strong coffee. I can't wait till we get to my mom's. At the very least they have eggs there and ways to cook them. I won't miss pop tarts. If I ever eat another after we get there, it won't be by choice. I think I'd almost go without.

We're leaving Bella's today. The R.V.'s packed and I'm not worried about the amount of supplies. There is a ton of food and plenty of water. Raiding the daycare and the house turned up enough stuff to last the three of us well over two months. It'll only take a little over an hour to get to my parents so we'll definitely have a stock pile. If for some reason we get detoured on the way there? I'm still not eating any pop tarts.

There are a lot of people at my parents and I know anything we bring will be a huge help. They don't know about Bella and they have no idea whether or not I've found Layla. Frankly, they're probably half way to accepting that I'm not going to show. The fact that Emmett's phone is going right to voicemail, is a pretty good indication there's no power at my parent's house. I keep trying anyway. Maybe they'll find a car charger or something. Maybe it's the cell towers that are down now. I just don't know. I bet when I show up with the girls in tow, my mom will end up a blubbering mess.

The last time I talked to Emmett was the day after I left Port Angeles. It seems like years when really, only weeks. The service was pretty bad but I caught most of what he said. Mom and dad were safe; Alice, Jasper and their son, Alec made it too. Rose was fine and as far as my dad could tell so far, her and Emmett's unborn baby was growing like he or she should. There were plenty of supplies and they were boiling the well water.

They only had one run in with the undead. Emmett said it was wandering in the woods a half mile from the house. The men were hunting when they came across it. After that it had been quiet. Tanya was visiting Rosalie when the outbreak happened so she was at my parent's house too, along with her yappy little dog. I hate that dog. Stupid mutt is a football in a sweater.

She was the last girl I dated and the idea of seeing her made me squirm. It's not that we didn't get along; we did. It's the fact that she made it no real secret that she doesn't like kids and made little effort interacting with or befriending Layla. Sometimes, she acted as if my daughter was an inconvenience; expecting me to agree. Needless to say, that relationship lasted as long as a movie rental. In my life my daughter comes first, every single time. Tanya was one of those girls who took it really hard when I broke things off too. We went on a couple of group dates with Emmett and Rose and one single date. We never even made it past first base and I wouldn't have been surprised if she was planning our wedding. I just don't get some women.

I let Bella sleep in this morning. The floor hasn't been kind to us but I wasn't leaving Layla's side and Bella didn't want to leave mine. I wasn't going to cry about it. She's the first girl that's turned my head in half a year and it's not just her looks.

Layla asked me the other day if Bella was my girlfriend. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to answer that. Social norms and procedures don't really matter anymore. I like Bella, a lot. She's smart and witty. She doesn't really care what people think of her. She speaks what she thinks all the time. It's so refreshing. She's got a bangin' body too; the kind gym junkies aspire for. The most important thing though? She genuinely adores Layla, no bull shit façade, and she really loves her. I told Layla the most honest thing I could that it was up to Bella. Layla nodded her head like I made total sense and walked away.

Last night was hard on Bella. Some people would have labeled her a user and stop trusting her after hearing she used to do drugs. I've seen my fair share of addicts come and go from the E.R. Treatment is hard, relapses are easy. She was as scared to tell me as she was of the undead. I can't judge her; I can only respect her more. That's the kind of person I am.

Bella wasn't the kind of girl to feed you any lies or lines of B.S. She doesn't do drugs anymore, and I believe her, she's never given me a reason not to. I've never gotten a sketchy vibe from her. We've been living together for over two weeks and I haven't seen any signs of withdrawal or use.

This woman saved my daughter's life. Just that makes her godly in my eyes. Who sacrifices themselves like that? She could have left, not looked back. There wasn't anyone there to judge her. She didn't stay for accolades either. She stayed because she's a good person with a good soul. I wonder how long it would have taken to finally meet her if things didn't go bad. I hope I would have had the balls to ask her out.

Coming face to face with her when I showed up at the daycare was not what I was expecting. I had worked myself up and psyched myself out the last few blocks from the daycare. I was shaking and nauseous by the time I got to the back door. My worst fear wasn't finding my daughter dead, it was finding her undead. I could hear some light noises coming from inside but there wasn't a latch or handle on the back door so I made my way to the front. The first thing I noticed was someone had hung a towel over the security glass. I let a shaky, hopeful breath out. Someone was in there. I scanned the area with my eyes for a few seconds while taking the safety off my gun then started banging on the door. I'm pretty sure I started freaking out a bit and I yelled a little too loud; calling Layla's name. A few seconds later the towel moved a bit, not enough to see in though. Then someone pulled it almost all the way to the side. I'm met with warm brown eyes that look tired and scared shitless. We stared at each other for a moment absorbing the fact that a normal person was staring back.

I've been having trouble sleeping at night and not just because of the floor. I probably have a decent case of PTSD. All I can think about when my eyes close is the walk back from Port Angeles. I've seen things war torn countries haven't seen. I slept in the closets of abandoned houses or locked into the back row of a few SUVs with tinted windows. Never really sleeping very deeply or for very long.

The highways were only deserted by the living. Bits and pieces of rotting, grey flesh were just lying on the ground or hanging partially from half opened car doors, whole bodies, or partial bodies. Different stages of decay lay around me; black with long standing rot or pink and fresh. Some were being pecked at by birds or dogs, others being torn into by the undead looking for just a hint of life force.

I saw a zombie infant on that highway.

It may have been the singular most horrifying thing I have ever or will ever see. I actually stopped short to look, the crying was a siren's call to any parent. It tore at my insides. Its arm was bitten off; there was so much blood. It was still strapped in its car seat, biting at the empty air with a mouth that had no lips. I processed later that it probably chewed them off. The next thing I know I'm dry heaving a few cars away. I could still hear the cries. Those kinds of things never leave you.

I wonder sometimes if I'm actually lucky or burdened to have been at that medical conference instead of working the trauma center at the hospital. If I'd been there, I'd probably be dead. It's a warring, guilt wrenching feeling. I feel guilty for my self-pity. What would have happened to Layla and Bella if I never came for them?

Layla's going to be five in a few weeks. Sometimes, especially lately, she seems so much older and more mature than any kid her age should be. She accepted rationally and with only a few tears, that her mother was gone. I spiced up heaven for her sake. I know Layla might not have been Jess's top priority but little girls worship their moms. I didn't kill Jess when I found her a zombie in her house. I regret that now.

It's been over a week and I bet she's still trapped in that bathroom. Well, her body is. Whatever it is that holds our souls, our humanity. That part is dead. Now she's just a rotting corpse with hair extensions slamming her body uselessly against a bathroom door.

I'm not really sure if Layla really understands what's happening to the infected. She thinks they're sick. That the sickness is what makes them want to get you. It's so hard balancing these half- truths I tell her. I'm not really sure she could process the real truth of our reality.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a giggling pop tart thief, snatching the last of my breakfast right from under my nose. I bury deep the thoughts that hit me at my quiet times. She's done eating now and wants to play.

"Hey Lovie, that's mine!" I sound like I'm whining and inwardly roll my eyes at myself. I don't really want to eat it. Giggling and squealing is the only thing left of her as she tears out of the kitchen. I can hear her running up the stairs. She's probably going to wake Bella but it's almost ten a.m., so I'm not going to stop her. I clean up the little mess Layla and I made with breakfast and make my way upstairs to check on my girls. I like the way that sounds, "My Girls."


	10. Chapter 10

**i suuuuuck. i'm sorry updates are few and far between. it wont hurt my feelings if you wait til this is complete before you read it. i have an out line but i also have anxiety, three kids, school, chickens, cats and dogs... lol**

**a big thanks to Kim my kick ass beta, who makes me look articulate. she wants more EPOV. i'm gonna try for her.**

**so on with the show!**

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I don't know what my problem is. I keep walking from room to room like an old lady with Alzheimer's. I feel like the minute I say we're good and we leave, I'll remember something that's important and we'll be fucked out of extra batteries or marshmallows or whatever. I take a deep breath after my fourth run through of the dining room.

I stop and look around. I was raised in this house and aside from my brief stint in the college dorms my first go, this is the only place I've ever lived. I feel like I'm saying goodbye to an old friend that I know deep down I'll never see again. Edward keeps reassuring me that we'll be back in a couple of months. He thinks the undead will probably start to just fall apart as they shuffle along. I'm not so sure though.

I saw smoke over the tree line this morning. It's thick black smoke that hangs heavy in the moist air. When the breeze blows just right, I can taste it. Acrid and plastic-y like standing too close to a burning couch. I think the town of Forks is burning down. I'm not sure the flames will make it this far and it rains here more than not but it wouldn't take much with nobody left to stop the bad things. Maybe my old neighbor, Mr. Holmes' gas line blows, who knows…..I'll miss this house.

Before I make my way back to the garage, I lock all the windows, pull all the shades and curtains and lock doors. If the house is still standing I want the contents to be intact too. It makes me think of looters; living like nomads, going through houses for anything useful. People living under some kind of _Mad Max__and the Thunder Dome _rules or _Lord of the Flies_ or something. I shake my head at myself. I think I watch too much T.V. If I come back and my house is standing but trashed, I'm gonna be super pissed.

Walking into the garage, I can see that Layla's sitting in the driver's seat of the R.V. looking at all the buttons and switches. The look on her face through the windshield tells me she's fighting everything inside her not to touch at least one button. I didn't make it thirty seconds in that seat without turning on every freakin' thing in there when dad brought this beast home.

Edward is securing the extra gas cans to the top with bungee cords. I have to forcefully avert my eyes so that he doesn't catch me openly ogling him as I make my way to the back ladder. We've been keeping it pretty G-rated since this morning. Nothing is normal about our current dance. Love and lust are hard cards to play during the potential end of days. Figures too, he's pretty perfect.

"I know by saying this I'm screwing us out of a box of candles or a plunger or something that I'm gonna remember later, but I think we're all set to go." Edward nods at me and quirks a half smile before starting his climb down from the roof. I blow out a deep breath before climbing into the R.V.

There's barely any sitting room with all the shit we have crammed in here. It looks like a mobile version of a Hoarder's episode. The only room not stuffed with supplies is the bathroom. It's a 3 by 3 space already and I like to pee without being squashed by boxes of bullshit.

As I'm trying to set up a place for Layla to chill out during the ride, Edward makes his way in. "the garage door opener is dead with no power and I'm pretty sure that door is solid wood." I nod my head at him in agreement. It's a really, really heavy door. "We should try to prop it open with a board or something so we can get out, then one of us will have to close it after if you want to keep your house secure, Bella."

Leaving the garage open isn't really an option I'm down with readily accepting. "Well… I can probably kick the board in to shut the door if you wanna drive?" it comes out sort of a question. When I look up at Edward, he's quirking an eyebrow at me.

"How 'bout you drive and I'll pull the board out." I'm not sure if I should be pissed that he doesn't think I can do it and almost say so, but he cuts me off before I can, "I'm just worried that if you kick the board out, the door will break when it hits the ground. I can probably bring it down some with my hands before letting it go."

I instantly get his logic and feel like a dumb ass for not thinking about that. Breaking the door would definitely defeat the purpose of going out in the first place, plus I'd be so mad I'd probably cry. I nod my acceptance of his idea and attempt a soft smile before I make my way to the driver's seat.

I'm buzzing with a mix of excitement and pants shitting fear as we get everything into position. Layla's strapped into her little nook towards the back of the Winnie. Edward's standing by the inside of the closed garage door looking like he's deep into a self-given pep talk. We found a big board left over from when my dad rebuilt the back deck to prop the door open while I drive the RV out.

"You about ready, love?" Edward's got this weird strong but super stressed face on.

"You know what sucks?" I poked my head out of the driver's side window so I can see Edward clearly. He just raises an eyebrow and waits for me to finish. "Besides the glaring obvious?" I pause and wait for the nod I know is coming from him.

I'm totally talking out of my ass right now, I'm so nervous and scared, and not just for me. It bugs me that in all the movies and stuff you never really hear much about kids. I suppose that's some kind of FCC thing or morality thing or whatever. There's this little kid in the back of my RV and I love her. I really do and that probably scares me more than anything. If something happens to Edward, I'm solely responsible for Layla. "It sucks that I'm putting you in danger over a fucking house I probably won't see again." I kind of trail off at the end so I'm not sure if he heard me.

I shake my head at myself and take a deep breath. My heart is heavy; a hard emo heavy that my deep breath doesn't really ease. My dad is dead, my roommate is missing and the only other grown up I know is risking himself becoming a zombie buffet item to save an empty old fucking house.

"You know what Edward?" I take a deep breath. "Fuck it, I'm gonna start the Winnie, you prop the door open then grab the side ladder and I'll book ass outta here. When it's clear I'll stop so you can get in, ok?"

"What about closing the garage door, Bella?" he's looking at me with a mix of relief and curiosity.

"Fuck the door Edward, the connecting house door is locked. It doesn't matter." I'm trying to keep a straight face and failing hard. I can't decide if I want to frown or smirk. Going back and forth must make me look like I'm in the midst of a seizure. Edward nods with a look of thanks and I nod in acceptance.

Turning my attention to Layla, I notice she's coloring on the back of some random papers she's found. "Love, you ready?" She looks up, innocent and wide eyed and smiles at me nodding her head. I'm not sure she sees the danger past the adventure. I hope we can keep it that way for a while.

Everything's in place. The keys are in the ignition and Edward is in position waiting for the signal. I'm trying not to hyperventilate. I've only driven the R.V. a hand full of times so my biggest worry is I'll gun it to hard and Edward won't be able to jump onto the ladder. I'm at least grateful it's an automatic. I need to chill out. We've been keeping an eye on the front yard and stuff and haven't seen a single dead guy, but that doesn't really mean shit if they're shuffling around in the neighbor's yard behind the shrubs.

"Ok Bella, on the count of three, I'll lift the door and you throw it in gear. Sound good?" I nod and try to still my shaking hands as I fire up the engine.

"1….2….3!"

The door goes up, Edward grunts from the excursion of holding the beefy door up and fumbles with the board as he jams it into the tracks. I step on the gas and we bounce out of my safe haven. I don't look to see if Edward grabbed the ladder. If I do I'll panic if I don't see him. Once the rear wheels are out of the garage, I give her more gas and we tear out of the driveway.

I don't slow much turning out of the driveway and a bunch of crap starts tumbling to the floor of the Winnie and bouncing around in the back. I'm glad now we had the forethought not to put anything but clothes and pillows around where Layla's sitting. I definitely hear shit breaking as some of the boxes hit the floor behind me. Layla sounds like she's on an amusement park ride the way she's squealing and giggling. In a way it takes the edge off the stress in my head.

Just as I have the wheel straight and am on the road accelerating. I look in my mirror, finally, to make sure Edward's hanging on. He's there; I see a strong arm and a little of the side of his head. Before I can turn my attention to driving I see a sight I was pretty sure I'd never see come flying towards us from the rear. "Oh my God!?...It's Jake!"

I immediately slam on the brakes and almost choke myself out with the seat belt strap. The tires squeal and I'm about positive I hear Edward's body slam into the back of the Winnie so I cringe a little. When we finally stop, I look back to make sure Layla isn't bleeding to death in a pile of broken jelly jars. She looks perfectly fine. So I smile and laugh. "My friend Jake's here!" Before she can answer my seatbelt is off and I'm flying out the driver's side door. I'm out of the Winnie in time to see Edward rubbing his shoulder, but standing strong in front of Jake's rabbit.

I never thought I'd ever see that rusty piece of shit, or its driver ever again. All at once I'm bawling like a baby and running full throttle toward my childhood best friend.

"Nee-Nee!" It comes out in a desperate squeal-scream as I slam myself into his hard chest. He's barely unfolded himself from the car but manages to catch me.

"Jesus-glitter-loving Christ, busy! Where in the flaming fuck have you been!" his words are soft but laced super heavy with worry and relief. He holds me tightly and I'm glad or I would've crumpled to the ground. I can't answer him around the sobs so I don't try. After several minutes, I finally start to calm down. I lifted my head and find Edward sitting on the Winnie's steps with Layla awkwardly waiting for me to come back out of my breakdown.

"I've been busy Nee-Nee."


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys!**

**this one's just a little guy but i just couldn't get it any bigger, sorry. **

**big shout out to my beta Kim, she's a busy lady and still finds time to remind me to write and fixes it when i do. **

**there's a nod to my fellow twi-scifi lover Maria, in here. nothing makes me happier than happy hour with mimi *hearts**

**next chapter is E- pov. things happen, something, something**

**xoxo**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

It's moments like these where I feel like I'm stuck in some shitty cliché filled B-rated movie. I swear the undead have zombie coordinators or something. Their timing is impeccable and it's starting to both piss me off and weird me out.

Before any introductions were made, before I could even fully untangle myself from Jake, the inevitable happens. From the neighbor's yard came whatever was left of Mr. Holmes. Back before all this worldly hell, he was the odd but friendly neighbor who mowed his lawn every other day and the days he didn't mow he washed his car. His wife died ten years ago from dementia, so I'd stop and chat when I could. I don't think he ever had any kids and he rarely had any visitors that I'd seen. Sometimes I'd bring him dinner and we'd play some cards. He seemed happy but you could tell he was lonely.

Now, he's limping on a stump of leg with no foot attached. The boney end dragged deep into his now grown out and weedy lawn. His bathrobe is flapping in the light breeze showing only a pair of blood and dirt stained boxers that are barely shielding us from an unwanted peek of dead, old man balls. His pasty and unnaturally saggy chest is covered in scratches and grey bruises that won't ever fade. Deep and dry, open gashes sit near his neck where he was probably infected. Peaks of collarbone show through the folding skin with some of his more enthusiastic limps.

He's shuffled towards us, dragging what looks to be whatever was left of a cat in his gnarled left hand; it could be the skin of any furry animal at this point. He's makes a gargling whiny- like noise while he tries to speed up. It's creepy when the dead get so excited.

The sight makes me freeze for a second before I scramble looking for a tool or something to defend us with. I'm not really thinking rationally. I mean, there are two grown men standing within farting distance from me. It's not until I pause that I see the rifle in Jake's hands. He must have grabbed it from the rabbit while I was taking in the present state of Mr. Holmes. I whip around looking for Edward and see him busy tucking Layla back into the R.V. to keep her safe. I sighed in relief, the anxiety from these zombie meet and greets are gonna start getting to the kid.

I barely turned around when I saw Mr. Holmes drop to the ground, motionless. I spun quickly to see Jake lowering his rifle, not having even shot it. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry when he looked at me. We both share a nonverbal _'what the fuck?'_ We look back over at my dead neighbor when Edward jogs over. There was a moment of quiet as we all just stared at Mr. Holmes waiting for him to get up, although he doesn't move.

We all stood side by side just waiting and watching when Edward softly elbowed me and leaned in while half whispering, "what the fuck?"

The man almost never swears so I kind of giggled a little while Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow in question, but I just wave him off.

"What the heck just happened to him?" Both guys shrugged, but neither verbally answered me. I nudged Mr. Holmes with the toe of my sneaker. I'm careful to go for his bathrobe covered shoulder. Knowing my luck, not paying attention means I'd end up ruining my shoes with rank fluids, because I put my foot through his torso. It's not until we hear some distant moaning that we get it together collectively.

"So…what are we doing? Are we going back in the house?" I look back and forth at the guys as I talk. I wanted a chance to talk to Jake. I need to know what's happened on the reservation.

"Why don't you guys follow me to the Rez? We locked it pretty tight when the infection spread this far. The tribe went as far as to make a car fence." Jake shakes his head and snickers a bit.

"It's pretty safe; all in all, zombies are kind of dumb. I'm sure my pops would love to chat with you, Busy. We've been wondering if you made it, that's why I've been swinging by here once a week, honey."

I look to Edward and he just shrugs so I turn to Jake, "Let's go Neenee, but we can't stay. We're headed to Edward's parent's place."

Jake nodded his head and heads for his car speaking over his shoulder, "follow me as close as you can, the way there is a little messy now."

"Just remember Neenee, the R.V. is a lot taller and a bit chubbier than your 4-cylinder piece of shit." He knows I'm joking with him; busting his balls. It's what we do to each other.

Jake rolls his eyes at me, "Whatever bitch, don't rag on my baby, she maneuvers like a greased up stripper and she's awesome on gas."

I hop in the passenger side of the Winnie and roll down the window. I can see in the distance three dead guys shuffling over the corner house's lawn, they don't see us yet; so they're just stumbling around.

I look over to Jake as he gets in his car and yell to him, "Baby, it's a good thing you weren't born with a man card, 'cuz I'd have to take it from you for driving a bitch bucket." Jake playfully scowls at me before knob bobbing his whole middle finger sliding it out with an audibly wet pop. Even from fifteen feet away I could hear it. He waves it at me, glistening in spit as he throws me his bitch brow and a smirk. I toss him an air kiss and turn to Edward and Layla.

"You guys ready? I'm thinking we stay for today, maybe the night and leave in the morning? I bet they have food that's NOT from a can. I'd like to touch base too, you know? It's been since my Dad's funeral that I've seen Billy." I've fastened my seatbelt and check to make sure Layla's all set to go before looking over at Edward in the driver's seat.

He's staring at the house across the street with his eyebrows furrowed. I look too, but don't see anything odd; just a quiet, blue, two story colonial home.

"What are you looking at Edward?" I kind of whispered. He's got me on edge again and I'm not sure there's a real reason.

He doesn't respond and he doesn't look away from the house. I'm puzzled now, so I look again. The place is in decent shape considering. Once I really look, I notice all the windows on the first floor are boarded up and the doors are shut. It looks as though the young couple that bought it last fall must have abandoned it when things got really shitty. There are no cars in the driveway, and the lawn is over grown.

It's then I notice a light walked on path through the overgrown grass. The barely there path looks like it leads to the closed gate to the backyard. It's a pretty consistent looking path, not one made by some stumbling undead guy. Before I can comment out loud about it, I'm cut off by Edward.

"There! Did you see it, Bella?" I squinted my eyes, leaned forward a little and look closer at the house. There's no movement that I can see other than the second floor window's curtains moving slightly in the breeze. I don't see anything.

I glance at Edward, thinking of ways to gently question his lucidity when he suddenly opens his car door and starts to get out. "In the upstairs window…there's someone in there. Someone is alive!"


	12. Chapter 12

**So just quickly, Thank you to my lovely Beta, Kim. Not only does she fix this mess in between her crazy schedule, but she reminds me when i totally forget to upload the chapter. haha, my bad.**

**Also, as some of you know, I'm slow at updates, like natural decomposition is speedier. I am sorry I'm not a bit faster. I'm taking 3 college classes this semester along with my insane animal and children filled home life. Bare with me, this fic will be finished. Thank you for all the love 3**

Chapter 12

EPOV

"What are you doing, Edward!? Get back in here, we gotta go!" Bella's looking at me like I've lost it. But in my head things are starting to click together. If there's someone in that house, maybe they're why the undead keep dropping for no reason the entire time we've been here. I just have no idea how.

I've been filing away all the odd, unexplained things that keep happening and it's starting to get a little too weird to be coincidences. There was the sliding glass door incident, the random zombie appearing out of nowhere, lying in the street and just now with Bella's gnarly old neighbor zombie in the bathrobe. Undead don't just die… again, without help. Maybe whoever is in there has weapons and ammo. My underlying fear is that whoever is in that house is totally bat-shit crazy and attacks me. I've always been in the business of keeping people alive, not the other way around. Killing zombies still digs at my humanity a bit every time I have to take one down. Killing people isn't an option.

I catch myself before shutting the passenger side door and turn back to Bella, leaning in a bit. "Keep these doors locked, love. I'll be back before you can miss me. Someone's in there, I know it and I just need to see if they're ok and what's going on." Bella's looking at me like I've killed her kitten, complete with that bottom lip trembling thing Layla does, but I have to see what's going on in there. They could be perfectly ok and content with staying where they are or they could be hurt or look for a way to escape. They may even have supplies and are willing to trade.

"You should sit in the back with Layla, so you're not seen." I give her my best reassuring smile and start to shut the door before Bella stops me with her hand up, she looked scared.

"Maybe you should take the big knife with you." Her voice is barely above a whisper. I think it's so Layla doesn't hear her and gets freaked out or something. I nod and grab it from the center console and strap the eight inch blade and case to my belt. I tilt my head towards the back, a silent plea for her to do as I've asked. She nods and reluctantly moves to sit with Layla, who's coloring on a pizza menu.

"Daddy, where are you going? Did we forget stuff?' Layla's voice was quiet and she doesn't look up as she asks, just continues coloring in the black and white menu with an orange crayon. "Yeah Lovie, but I'll be right back." She looks up then and gives me a nod but no smile and goes back to coloring; sliding some paper over to Bella so she can join in. I wish I could hear what she's thinking in that head of hers. She's been too calm about everything and it makes me nervous that I won't know when she's reached her breaking point, child psych wasn't something I studied at length, just what was required. For all I know she could have already gotten there and is internalizing everything now.

I waited until they're both situated before locking the doors for them and turn towards Jake's car.

I can still hear some far off undead shuffling around and knocking into trashcans or gutters. The metallic clanging rising above the moans and gurgles but I can't see any in the area. I catch Jake's attention with a wave. He's rolling his window down as I jog over to his car.

"Hey precious, what's up?" I kind of grimace-smirk at Jake. I'm not very good with giving or receiving spontaneous, flirtatious comments in general. I'm even more so awkward in this particular situation, which seems to happen to me a lot.

"Hey Jake, uh….wanna help me out for a minute?" I chucked uneasily. Jake raises an eyebrow at me in question. "You want to pop over to the house across the street with me really quick? I'm pretty sure I just saw a live person in the upstairs window and I just want to check it out. Nothing about leaving a hurt or sick uninfected behind sits well with me." I try to sound solid and sure of myself instead of a nervous babbler as I ask him even though I know this could potentially be a really bad idea.

Jake looks at the house, scanning the front and side yard from where he sits. "What the hell, why not?" Jake gets out of his car and we make our way across the street in a light jog. At the end of the driveway, I point to the worn in walking path that leads to the fence gate. We make it to the front door but it, and all of the first floor windows are boarded up from the outside.

"Wanna try out back?' Jake asks scanning the area around us. No zombies have popped out and the moaning from up the street seems to have faded. The farther away they shuffle, the better.

I nod absently in Jake's direction while scanning around us for possible danger as I lead the way up the path and towards the gate. It's shut and latched but not locked. The gate swings open easily with barely a squeak so I lead us into the yard slowly just in case there's any zombies who've gotten stuck back here. I scan the area as Jake closes the gate behind us.

It's quiet back here. The yard is entirely fenced in and the only way in or out is the gate we just came through. A few toys sit idle on the back patio and a lonely swing set sits in the far left corner. The grass is really long now, making it easy to see the narrow, warn path that leads past the patio and stops at a smaller rectangular window. The glass is intact but as I walk closer I notice its open about an inch.

I look over to Jake and he's trying to get a peek into the back door off the patio.

"I can't see anything in there, the curtains are in the way." Jake makes an almost petulant face like he got screwed over. "Anything through that little one?"

"I haven't checked yet." I lower my voice as I get closer to the window, the curtains are drawn and the very ends are being sucked in and out by the light breeze. I stand slightly to the side as I use a single finger to slowly brush aside half of the paisley patterned cloth so I can look inside. It's dark but I can make out a shriveled cactus on the counter just inside the window, I'm directly over the kitchen sink from what I can tell. It's empty of dishes but clumps of dried dirt and bits of grass cover the bottom.

"I'm over the sink, I'm gonna try and crawl in." I pull the curtain aside farther and listen, but hear nothing coming from inside.

"That's all you sunshine, I'm not actually built like the fairy I portray." I glance at Jake in time to see him flex two decently muscular arms at me, smirking. "Let me in the door?"

I nod at him, rolling my eyes and turn my attention back to the window. It's not all that large and I'm worried I'll get stuck. After a deep breath I open the window all the way. It slides easier than I thought it would and doesn't make a sound. I move the curtains out of the way so I can peek inside. The kitchen is void of people in any form but plentiful in supplies. Stacks of water and Gatorade on one wall, toilet paper on another and dry foods like cereal and crackers against another. If there was a table in here, it'd been moved out to make room.

I gauge my entry and I'm pretty sure I can make it. The counter's clear of kitchen gadgets so I'll just have to slither to the left once I start going in so I don't take the faucet off the sink. Whoever has been coming and going must be taking this way a lot. And, they must be smaller than my 6' frame because this is going to be tight.

With an internal three count I haul my upper body through the window. The plastic frame groans a bit with my weight, I scrape the shit out of my arm on the way in and the screen, of course, falls on my back but I manage to worm my way in enough to pull my knees through and onto the counter. I still myself instantly and check for any sounds. It's silent so I ease myself to the floor and head to the sliding door to let Jake in.

I push the curtain aside and see Jake leaning on the door frame looking utterly bored and picking at his nails. The sliding door is noisy as I open it; squeaky and grating like it hasn't been opened this wide in longer than the few weeks the house should have been empty. I cringe a bit as I force it halfway open.

Jake squeezes through the partially opened door sideways; his shoulders too wide to walk through straight. "Thanks sugar. There was no way in hell I was making it through the window."

I nod in acknowledgement and rub my scraped up forearm. "I barely did. Whoever's been climbing in that way is definitely smaller than me."

Jake nods and turns towards the cabinet drawers by the sink, opening one after another until he turns back to me with a folded kitchen towel. "Here, clean that off a bit. You're bleeding and getting an infection these days is no Bueno."

I take the towel with a quirked eyebrow. "Thanks, man. I know it doesn't seem possible, but under these good looks, I'm actually a trauma doctor." I give Jake a crooked smirk and wipe my arm. I figure I can joke if he can.

"I'm both in awe of your tasty body as I am with your mind, McDreamy, but I think Bella called dibs on you honey."

I snort, "I'd like to think she has."

"You're not my type anyway, Doogie Howser. I like my men to like men." Jake smiles wide.

"Touché." I mumble while surveying the stacks along the walls. "There's a ton of supplies in here, maybe there's more than one person here." Jake doesn't answer, just nods absently.

"You ready for a quick walk through?" I toss my towel on the counter and head slowly out of the kitchen into a hallway. I can hear Jake behind me so I don't wait for an answer. The first door I get to is open. It looks like a home office but with toys and a TV in the corner. The window is boarded up but there's enough light to see no one's in there.

The next door is a bathroom, across from there is a dining room with windows facing the back of the house so they're not boarded. Light streams through showing dust on the table, but still no people, living or dead. I walk into the room further, it's fairly large, fitting all of the furniture in a full, formal set. Nothing is out of place that I can tell. Jake's looking out the windows checking the back yard. "Still clear back there."

"There's a fence all the way around the back, that's why."

I spin quickly to find the source of this new voice and come face to face with a dirty little kid, holding a hand gun with a silencer, pointed at my head.


End file.
